Age Of Love
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: A snapshot in time for every year of Miley's life. Each snapshot shows a moment that helped to define Miley and Shane's lives. Shiley, Joley, Jiley, Moe. Enjoy! :
1. 6 Months

_**AGE OF LOVE**_

_**6 Months**_

"Shane, why don't you come say hello to the Stewarts?" Mrs Sandy Gray asked of her middle son.

"No." 3-year-old Shane Gray replied petulantly.

"Shane." Sandy called in a warning tone.

"I'm playin'." Shane complained from his position on the floor with his toy cars and dinosaurs.

"I'm sorry about him, he's rather stubborn." Sandy appologised and Susan Stewat just laughed and shook her head. "You have abeautiful little girl, what's her name?"

"This is Miley." Susan answered, smiling down at the infant.

"And this little guy is Nate... They looked quite adorable together, don't they?" Sandy chuckled, bouncing her 8-month-old on her lap.

"I guess someone's a little tired." Susan said in a soft voice after an hour of talking to the new neighbours, noticing little Miley's head lolling a little.

"Oh, why don't you go put her up in the boys room, Nate and Shane should probably go down as well." Sandy suggested, getting up.

"I don't wanna sleep with a dumb girl baby." Shane complained, stomping his feet and crossing his arms petulantly.

"Shane. Don't be so rude, young man." Sandy scolded, lifting him onto his bed. Nate was already laying in his crib with his favourite teddy bear and Susan was putting Miley in the same crib as well.

"Where's Jase, don't he gotta nap too?" Shane asked, stifling a yawn.

"Jason's getting to old for naps, Shaney." Sandy smiled, kissing his little forehead.

_**Age of Love**_

Shane whimpered as he was woken from his nap. He didn't want to wake up, and waking up when he didn't want to made Shane cranky.

"Stop." Shane whined, sleepily covering his ears as the noise that had woken him persisted. "Dumb Nate." He grumbled childishly when he couldn't get back to sleep. He climbed off of his big boy bed; because he's a big boy and only babies sleep in cribs. "Dumb girl baby." He frowned when he saw it was the new baby and not his little brother that was whimpering and starting to cry. "Stop crying." He comanded and the baby girl stared at him with big blue eyes and kept making the whiney noises. "Said stop, dumb baby." Shane frowned deeper. He put his little hand through the crib and patted the babies head.

Miley reached up and her small little fists grabbed the hand on her head and the boy yelped as she brought it to her mouth.

"Yuck, bad baby." Shane ripped his hand back and whiped it on his clothes to get rid of the baby drool. The baby started to simper and cry again. "No, stop." He reached through again and the baby grabbed it again with a toothless smile. "Leggo." Shane pulled his hand back again and frowned when Miley started to cry again. "Stop cryin'." He ordered, looking at the crib. He'd seen his Mommy do this all the time to get Nate out; he played with the things on the side until the wall of the crib went down and Miley crawled over curriously. Shane walked over to the nappy table and pulled his steps over to the crib to climb up high enough to look down at the babies. Nate was still sleeping, but the girl baby was awake and looking at him with her big blue eyes. Blue was his favourite color. The baby reached for Shane and made grabby hands. "Fine, but you not 'lowed to cry." Shane sighed with all the heaviness of a 3-year-old and reached down to pick up the baby. Mommy always said he had to be extra careful when he held Nate, so the girl must be extra, extra special to hold. "You heavy." He complained when he finally picked Miley up and he started to clumsilly step down onto the floor.

He put Miley on the floor of the room he shared with his big brother Jason and his baby brother Nate and she looked up at him.

"You quiet now." Shane ordered, going over to his quiet toys. Mommy always said he had to play with ihs quiet toys when Nate was still sleeping.

As he was playing he heard a gurgling laugh and soft little thuds and he turned to see baby Miley crawling across the floor to him. He frowned and turned his back to her, but she kept coming closer and sat herself right next to him.

"Go 'way." Shane said, but the Miley baby stayed right next to him. "You got pretty eyes." He eventually said thoughtfully, patting her head and she laughed again. "Blue my favourite." Miley crawled closer to him and he sighed. "Fine, you play too, but gotta be quiet 'cause Nate sleepin' still." He put one of his teddy bears in front of her, but she just kept staring at him. "I'm playin' here. You play there." Shane tried to push her away. Instead of moving Miley smiled and sat herself right in Shane's lap. "Dumb girl baby."

When Sandy and Susan came to check on the napping kids they were surprised when they found Nate just starting ti wake in his crib, but Shane sitting on the floor with Miley, futilly trying to explain how to play his favourite game of dinosaurs and cowboys.

"Them the cowboys." He pointed to his series of cowboy toys on one side. "Them the dinosaurs, they the bad ones." Miley reached to put one of the dinosaurs in her mouth, but Shane stopped her. "No, bad baby." He scolded and put the dinosaur back. "And you be the Princess that the cowboys gotta save." He clumsilly put little Batman ears on her head. "I don't got a crown, so you gotta have the Bat crown."

"Shane, what's going on here? How did Miley get out of the crib?" Sandy asked, but the adults already knew, the steps were still next to the open crib.

"Shush, Mommy, she's a Princess now, don't confuse her." Shane frowned and Susan laughed. "Now since you the Princess and I'm the hero, the hero and the Princess always get married at the end, but that don't mean you get to play with my G.I Joe's." Shane kept explaining to the infant and Susan and Sandy shared an amused look. "And the hero and the Princess hafta kiss, but that's yucky, so I kiss you on the cheek." And just like that Shane leaned over and kissed baby Miley on her chubby little cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the idea for this is a moment for every year of Miley's life that defined Miley and Shane's relationship. Starting with Miley being 6 months old and Shane being 3 years.<strong>

**The next one Miley is going to be 1 year old.**

**Reviews are welcome with open arms.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	2. 1 Year

_**1 Year**_

"Shay stop." An almost 2-year-old Nate whined, running after his brother.

"Go 'way, Nate, only Princess Pretty getsta call me that." 5-year-old Shane glared. It was his 5th birthday today and that meant he was a big boy; he even gets to start pre-school in September.

"Gimme my Batman." Nate demanded right before the doorbell rang.

"Princess Pretty Eyes!" Shane yelled, dropping the Batman toy and running downstairs. He knew he wasn't supposed to open the door without his Mommy or Daddy, but he just _knew_ it was Miley so he opened it without a second thought. On the other side was Mister Stewart, Mrs Stewart, Jackson, who was 4, and his Princess Pretty Eyes. He called her that since he met her because she was the Princess and he was the hero and she had pretty blue eyes that were his favourite color.

"Shay!" Miley squeeled, clapping her hands when she saw him through the screen door.

"MOMMY!" Shane yelled, trying to reach the handle for the screen door, but it was up high so only grown ups could open it.

"Shane, what have we said about inside voices?" Sandy questioned patiently, coming out to the front foyer.

"But, Miley's here." Shane pointed out the door, as if Miley's pressence explained everything. Which, over the last year and three months Sandy had come to realise that with Shane it usually did.

"Hi." Sandy let the Stewart familly in and Shane immediately grabbed Miley's hand.

"Happy birthday, Shane." Robby Ray Stewart started to say, but the boy had already dragged his toddler daughter out of the room.

"Come on, Miley, Mommy got a bouncy castle." The adults could hear the boy say as he dragged her out to the backyard.

"Shay, slow." Miley said, stumbling to keep up with the older boy on her toddler legs.

"Bouncy castle." Shane pointed at the brightly colored amusement.

When the parents made it out to the backyard Shane and Miley were sitting in the bouncing castle, not bouncing, just sitting, and Shane was listening intently as Miley babbled in her not-quite-English speak.

"Pretty rock for birfday Shay." Miley ended her babble, holding out a small, smooth pebble. "Choosed it special for Shay." She nodded emphatically as Shane took the pebble.

"It's my favouritest birthday present." Shane leaned forward to kiss Miley's cheek in thanks, but she turned her head at the wrong time and his 5-year-old lips landed on her 21-month-old ones.

"Only Mommy and Daddy kiss, Shay." Miley shook her head as Shane blushed and sat back.

"One day we gonna be married like a Mommy and Daddy, so it's'okay." Shane insisted with a shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cute snapshot in the life of Miley Stewart and Shane Gray.<strong>

**And don't forget to check out Eternity, I posted a new chapter last night.**

**Reviews please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	3. 2 Years

_**2 Years**_

"Princess Pretty Eyes birthday, Mommy." Shane announced, throwing all his clothes out of his dresser. In his opinion Miley turning 2 was the most important day in the world, and he had to look the best for it.

"Shane, what is going on here?" Sandy looked around in exhasperation.

"Gotta look good for Miley's birthday. She's two now, Mommy." Shane stated earnestly as if he hadn't been counting down for the last two weeks. "That's almost big enough to get married."

"Oh, Shane." Sandy shook her head, kneeling down in front of him. "Miley has to be eighteen before she can get married, that's still sixteen years away, Baby." Shane frwoned and dropped the shirt he was holding. Sixteen years sounded like a long time, Miley couldn't even count to sixteen yet.

"But... We get married anyway, right? I mean, they gotta let us, she's the Princess and I'm the hero and the Princess and the hero hafta get marrie." Shane insisted.

"Honey, I don't think they'll make an exception just because you call her a Princess. And besides, what if you don't want to marry Miley when you're older? Or she doesn't want to marry you." Sandy suggested softly and Shane frowned deeper.

"No, bad Mommy." He scolded and his Daddy Tom laughed from the doorway. "Me an' Miley gonna get married." Shanae then patted his Mommy on the head and walked away.

"My Barbie!" Miley frowned, trying to reach for the toy with teary eyes.

"Bad Miley, hafta share." 2-year-old Nate replied, turning his back so she couldn't reach her favourite Barbie.

"My Barbie, Faniel." Miley tried to be stern like her parents and use his full name.

"Hafta share, Miley, I play now." Nate started to walk away.

"Faniel, my Barbie." Miley whined, running after him.

"How d'you make it talk like Batman?" Nate asked, frowning in confussion when he couldn't find a button or string.

"Barbie don't talk, Nate, gimme." Miley reached for her toy again, but Nate pushed her away and she fell over.

"Bad, Nate." Shane ran over from playing with Jackson and Jason when Miley started to cry. "Don't push Princess." The older boy reached over and took the Barbie and pushed Nate down before sitting next to Miley. "Here's Barbie, Miley." He gave it to her and frowned when she didn't stop crying.

"What's going on, why did you push Nate, Shane?" Sandy came over and Shane frowned up at her.

"Nate pushed Miley and took her Barbie." Shane explained before looking back to Miley. "Princess gotta boo boo?" He asked her and she nodded and held up her arm. "Bad Nate." Shane frowned at his little brother before he leaned in and kissed little Miley's scratch on her arm. "Better now."

"Oh, we should get a bandaid on that." Susan spoke, picking Miley up and Shane ran after them.

"Good, Miley." Shane smiled and held her hand as Susan put a bandaid on the small cut.

* * *

><p><strong>The next update is going to be Eternity, and since you guys seem to want it so bad I might start Queen Diaries earlier than I planned.<strong>

**Reviews can be exchanged for Joe Jonas hugs.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	4. 3 Years

_**3 Years**_

"Bye, Jason, have a nice day." Sandy called as the older of her three boys ran away from the car and over to the school building. Already in 3rd grade, and now it was Shane was in first grade. Sandy got out of the car; Jackson had already been dropped off at pre-school (the Stewarts and Grays alternate on drop-offs and pick-ups) and now it was the older boys' turn. "I'm just going to walk you to your classroom, okay, Shane?" Sandy said as she unbuckled Nate and Miley from their carseats. She hadn't walked him to his classroom since the first week of school, but she had to admit she was currious about his super secret show and tell.

"Hold hands, Miley." 6-year-old Shane held out his hand and a newly 3-year-old held it as they walked into the school building. "In three years I'm gonna be in fourth grade, and your gonna be in first grade like I am now and aside from class we get to spend all day together again." Shane smiled happily. When they got to his classroom Shane put his backpack away and held Miley's hand again as he led her inside. "Miss Pasternaki, look, this is Princess Miley Pretty Eyes." Shane smiled as he dragged the younger girl over to his teacher. "See, she's got pretty blue eyes, they're my favourite color, that's why I call her Pretty Eyes, and I call her Princess 'cause she's a Princess and I'm the hero and when we're bigger we're gonna be married like Mommy and Daddy."

"That's very nice, Shane, did you bring your show and tell?" Miss Pasternaki asked as Miley looked around with big currious blue eyes and Sandy listened closely not far behind her son.

"Uh huh. Miley's my show and tell." Shane announced proudly.

"Shane, sweetie." Sandy hurried over and he turned to his Mommy.

"Yeah, Mommy?"

"Miley can't be your show and tell, Shane, she's a person, you were suposed to bring a toy or something." Sandy explained in a soothing voice.

"But, Miley's way better than a toy. And Robby Myers brought his little brother last week, and Miley's my bestest friend in the whole world." Shane argued innocently.

"But, Shane, Miley has to go home, Mrs Stewart is going to miss her a lot if she doesn't come home."

"I miss her more... And Miley likes me betterer." Shane insisted and Sandy just shook her head.

"Stay with Shane." Miley added, still holding onto the older boys hand and he grinned triumphantly.

"See." Shane bragged, dragging her away again. "This is my desk, but you can sit if you wanna." Miley cimbed up on the chair and looked around.

"School boring, Shay." Miley stated, even though she could properly pronounce his name now she still like to call him that sometimes.

"Well, yeah, it's boring without you, but we get to color, and draw and read and stuff, and we get to play during recess." Shane explained and opened his desk, pulling out his drawing book. "Look, I drew you and me." He showed her the first page.

"You can color at home, and draw and read." Miley frowned, swinging her legs back and forth. "And at home we play together and we nap and Mommy makes us smiley face cookies."

"Miss Susan made smiley cookies?" Shane looked interested.

"Uh huh, if you was home we could share." Miley nodded and smiled, she knew Shane loved cookies.

"I share cookies, Miley." Nate spoke up and Shane frowned.

"No!" Shane denied, stepping between his little brother and his best friend. "Miley only shares with me, she's _my_ bestest friend."

"That's your best friend?" Another boy came up and stood next to the two brothers and Miley.

"Uh huh, and when we're bigger we're gonna get married and be like Mommy and Daddy." Shane nodded proudly.

"But she's a baby. And a girl, she got cooties." The other boy wrinkled her nose.

"Miley don't got cooties, she got a shot at the doctor so she can't get cooties. And she's not a baby." Shane argue, crossing his arms and frowning. "She's three." He held up three fingers. "That's a big girl."

"That's a baby, does she go to school? 'Cause big kids go to school, and only babies don't." The other boy said.

"Stop calling Princess a baby, she don't wear diapers no more or nothin'." Shane insisted, starting to get angry.

"Babies take naps too, I bet she does as well 'cause she's a baby." The boy taunted and before any of the adults in the room could react Shane tackled the other boy and started hitting him.

"Miley not a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :D<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	5. 4 Years

_**4 Years**_

"Where's Miley, Mom?" Shane asked, looking around, Miley usually came and watched him practice soccer after school.

"Miley's at home, Shane, with Nate and Miss Susan." Sandy explained, waiting for Jackson to gather his things as well to take the boys home.

"But, Miley always comes." Shane frowned.

"Well, she stayed at home today, but I'm sure she'll come to your next game." Sandy soothed, but Shane kept frowning.

"Miley?" Shane yelled dropping his bag and soccer cleets by the door as he ran inside when they got home. "Miley?" He tried again, running through the house looking for his best friend. "Princess?" He finally made it to the backyard and frowned. Miley and Nate were in the sandbox in the backyard playing with Miley's Barbies and Nate's Batman. "Princess." Shane ran over to her.

"Oh. Hi, Shaney." Miley smiled before turning back to Nate and her toys.

"Why didn't you come to soccer?" Shane asked, sitting on the side of the sandbox.

"We was playin'." Miley shrugged and held up her favourite Barbie and Nate's Batman. "Barbie an' Batman got married and Nate said we're gonna get married next too." Miley held up her hand to show him a little plastic ring on her finger.

"But, we're 'posed to get married, Miley." Shane argued and Miley shrugged again.

"We can get married next." Miley turned back to Nate and sat the dolls in the sand picked up the Barbie car. "Now they gotta go get honey to give to the moon." She explained, putting the dolls in and Nate took the car, pretending to drive it around like a race car. "No, Nate, Barbie don't race." Miley scolded and Shane kept frowning.

"Why not? Batman races and they're married now so Barbie hasta do what Batman wants and Batman wants to race." Nate argued, continuing to make racing noises. Shane looked down sadly and spotted a discarded Mr. Potato Head. Shane was angry; Miley was supposed to be his best friend, and they were supposed to get married when they're bigger, not Nate. Nate wasn't allowed to play with Miley. Shane frowned and picked up the potato head and threw it angrilly at his little brother.

_**Age of Love**_

"Shane, why did you do that?" Tom sat his middle son down in the living room. "Why did you hurt Nate?" Shane just stayed silent and crossed his arms, glaring at Nate as Sandy led him upstairs. He knew it was sad when people got hurt, but he felt happy when he saw that Nate had a cut on his forehead. "Shane Anthony Gray." The boy snapped his head back to his Dad, he knew when they used his full name that he was in really big trouble. "Talk to me, Son, why did you throw the potato at Nate?"

"I wanna go play." Shane started to stand up, but Tom caught him.

"Oh, no you don't, young Man." He denied, forcing him to sit back on the couch. "You're going to tell me why you did that to Nate, this behaviour is not acceptable, Shane, you could have really hurt him."

"Good." Shane stated, angrilly kicking a spot on the carpet.

"That's it, until you want to talk you're going in time-out, Mister." Tom lifted him and moved over, pulling a kitchen chair over and pushing it against the wall before sitting his son in it. "And expected to be grounded as well."

An hour later Shane was still stubbornly sitting on the time-out chair when Nate walked past him happilly licking an ice cream. Nate stopped in front of Shane and stared at him.

"Miley's my friend now, she don't need you." Nate said, licking his ice cream and Shane glared. "She don't wanna marry you no more, she wantsta marry me now 'cause I'm a betterer best friend then you." Shane jumped off the chair and pushed Nate down angrilly before pushing his ice cream to mash into his face, shocking the younger boy.

"Shane!" Sandy walked in to see Shane standing over Nate who was on the floor covered in his own ice cream. Before his Mom could say or do anything Shane ran out and a second later the front door slammed shut.

Miley was playing with a ball in the front yard next door with Jackson when Shane ran over.

"You're _my_ friend, Miley." Shane stated and she looked surprised to see him. "You're not gonna marry Nate, right? 'Cause you're my best friend and that means you like me better than him."

"'Course I like you better, Shay." Miley smiled and hugged him. "You're my bestest friend ever. And Nate don't even let me play Princess and he didn't ask me to marry him, he just told me to, that's not real romantic or nothin'."

* * *

><p><strong>The next AOL is going be a Valentines when Miley is 5.<strong>

**The next Update is going to be Queen Diaries.**

**Sorry, if there have been any problems over the last week, I've had spotty internet and I updated when I could get online, but now I'm back home with a good connection.**

**Reviews please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	6. 5 Years

_**5 Years**_

"It's Valentines Day, Princess." Shane announced when Miley came home from pre-school.

"Harry Pierce at pre-school gave me a card, see?" Miley held up a clumsilly folded paper card with a messy drawing on the front covered in glitter and pipecleaners. "And so did Henry and Charlie and William and Blake." Shane frowned, five boys had already given Miley Valentines cards? "But, Jackson said it was just 'cause we all made cards and they all felt sorry for me. And I made one for Cody 'cause he looked sad 'cause no-one else gave him one."

"But, you're supposed to give it to your Valentine, not some other dumb boy." Shane felt a little angry and a lot jealous and Miley looked sad when he yelled at her. "I made you a card 'cause I wanted you to be my Valentine not Cody or anyone else." In his opinion his card was a lot better, but he just dropped it on the ground and ran away instead.

"Wait, Shay!" Miley ran after him and slowly climbed the wooden steps up to the treehouse in the Grays yard.

"Go 'way." Shane turned his back to her as Miley scrambled up.

"I only made Cody a card 'cause no-one else did and he looked sad. But, I made you a card too." Shane looked over his shoulder as Miley held out a card. It had red and pink coloring all over it and a big heart on the front "Miss Clarice helped me how to spell too." Shane turned fully around and slowly reached for the card.

"Sorry I yelled, Princess." Shane looked down guiltily and Miley sat next to him. "And sorry I threw your card on the ground." In unison both the 8-year-old and the 5-year-old peaked over the edge of the treehouse. The snow from January was long melted and gone, but there had been a light dusting over night when it had been especially cold and that was now melted making the ground muddy and wet. Even from the treehouse they could see the handmade card sitting in the mud getting wet and dirty. Miley quickly started to scramble down the tree and she grabbed the card.

"Green's my favourite." Miley smiled as she looked at the card. Instead of the typical red or pink Shane had put a big green heart on the front because he knew it was her favourite color. "Miss Clarice said it was wrong to put blue on a Valentines 'cause only red and pink was allowed."

"That one's ruined, I'll make a new, better one, Miley." Shane started to reach for it, but Miley wouldn't let him take it.

"I don't want a new one, I want this one." Miley said and Shane frowned. "Mommy and Daddy are Valentines, and since you're my Valentine does that mean I can kiss you like Mommy kisses Daddy?"

"I guess." Shane shrugged, but instead he leaned over and gently kissed the corner of Miley's mouth before he quickly pulled away and both of them blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe... The cuteness of being kids :P<strong>

**Who saw the trending topics on twitter last night? Joe Jonas Is The Sexiest!... I definately participated ;) And I love Joe's reaction tweet to the TT o.O**

**Who thinks that Joe and Miley should both get the English Bulldogs together for a playdate? Winston's an English Bulldog, Ziggy's an English Bulldog... It's at least be something to connect them :D  
>I think my Dad would even become a fan of them if they did that; he's absolutely OBSESSED with English Bulldogs.<br>#WinstonZiggyPlaydate #DJDanger2012WorldTour**

**Has anyone heard Party After Party? I can't believe I only found out about it today. What is wrong with me? It's my new ringtone now :)**

**Reviews please and I'll update Queen Diaries next :D**

**Smiler For Joe Jonas Is The Sexiest!**


	7. 6 Years

_**6 Years**_

"Hey, Miley, look what I found." 9-year-old Shane grabbed Miley's hand as soon as he opened the door all the Stewarts came inside. They'd been eighbours for six years now and both their families were very close, but not as close as Shane and Miley.

"What is it?" Miley asked as they ran up the stairs before Shane's bedroom door closed and everyone else couldn't hear their conversation.

"I found it in Jason's room, he was hiding it in his Spiderman comic." Shane opened his bedside draw and pulled out the magazine. "He was looking at it with his friends."

"Shouldn't you give it back?" Miley frowned, sitting on the floor as Shane came to sit next to her.

"I will. Later." Shane waved her off casually, placing the magazine down.

"Is she going swimming?" Miley cocked her head to the side as she looked at the woman on the cover that was barely covered in what in her opinion was a very small swin suit.

"Don't think so." Shane shook his head and opened the magazine and poining at a picture. "Look." There was another woman on the page he opened to that didn't have any clothes and Miley's eyes widened. Shane kept turning the pages and stopped and looked thoughtfully at the picture.

"Ew." Miley scrunched her nose. "Why does she have a boys peepee in her mouth?"

"I dunno." Shane shrugged, frowning a little. "How come it's big like that? Mine isn't like that one."

"It's yucky, what if he needs to go wee?" Miley turned the page away from that one and her eyes widened again.

"Where'd he put it?" Shane asked, frowning in confussion at the picture. The faceless mans peepee had been sucked into the naked woman somehow. "I didn't know you had a hole there?"

"I didn't neither." Miley said, looking closer at the picture.

"Lemme see, maybe only a boy can find it." Shane suggested.

"I dunno... Mommy said that's a private area and that no-one should touch there 'scept me." Miley replied uneasilly.

"But, we're best friends so it's okay." Shane decided and Miley nodded, accepting the logic.

"But, you gotta show me yours too." Miley agreed and Shane shrugged in consent. "I thought Batman was your favourite?" Miley asked when Shane pulled his pants off to reveal his little Superman underwear.

"Superman's cool too." Shane explained, pushing his underwear down too and frowning. "Why is his peepee so big?"

"I dunno." Miley stood up and pulled her tights off. "Are you sure this is okay, Shay?"

"We're bestest friends, Miles, and we've known each other for six years, 'course it's okay." Shane assured, sitting down again. "Lemme see, I don't see a hole."

"Maybe I'm broken." Miley worried, sitting down as well. "Jackson always said there was something wrong with me."

"Jackson's just being a butthead."

"Hey, you never said you was gonna touch." Miley frowned when Shane poked her experimentally.

"How else am I suposed to find if there's a hole there?" She asked back before looking back to the picturee in the magazine.

"What if only a boy peepee can find it?" Miley bit her lip, looking at the picture

"You want me to try?" Shane asked, looking from the peepee in the magazine to his own. "Do you think there's something wrong with mine? It's not big like that one?"

"Miley, Shane, burger time!" Robby Ray called, knocking on Shane's bedroom door before opening it and finding his 6-year-old daughter half naked with her 9-year-old male best friend in the same position. The magazine didn't even register as he took in the site.

_**Age Of Time**_

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Miley looked down feeling sad, her Daddy said she wasn't allowed to see Shane anymore. "We was just lookin' for a hole." She insisted and Robby choked.

"Hole? What hole? What did that boy do to you?" Robby asked in quick succession, getting more and more worked up. After what he'd seen he'd gotten his kids back home as soon as possible and was trying to have a serious talk with little Miley.

"Like we saw in Jason's magazine, a boys peepee was in a hole in a girls peepee, but we couldn't find no hole." Miley replied, swinging her legs back and forth. "Why don't I have a hole, Daddy?"

"Dear Lord." Robby sat down, feeling drained.

"And why wasn't Shane's peepee as big as the one in the magazine?" Miley asked as her Daddy put his head in his hands. "And why did a girl have a boys peepee in her mouth? What if he needs to wee? How come me an' Shane don't have hair like the ones in the pictures?" Robby groaned as his little girl kept asking questions. She was innocent enough, but it was too much for the man to handle. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone starts hating on this let me just say it's completely innocent. They're 6 and 9, it means nothing, they're just currious kids.<strong>

**And also, I'd like to request that I get another review for Queen Diaries taking it up to 4 for Chapter Three. And also 3 reviews for Eternity, taking the total for XVI (chapter 16) up to 4 as well.  
>I know I make demands like this every other day and you guys must hate me for it, but I spend a lot of time and effort on these stories and a few words isn't really much to ask in my opinion, especially when I can see that at least 100 different people viewed the chapters, and I only get a two or three reviews.<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	8. 7 Years

_**7 Years**_

"Shane! Shane, wait." Sandy and Tom called as their 11-year-old son ran into the hospital ahead of them. The Grays had gone with the Stewarts to watch Miley's team compete in the state cheerleading competition, and when Miley was at the top of the pyramid one girl had tripped and the whole accident ended with the Stewarts rushing Miley to the hospital with her arm at an odd angle.

"Can I help you, young man?" The nurse at the front reception asked when Shane ran up.

"Is Miley Stewart here?" Shane asked, looking around for a sign of the girl he'd known for over seven years. Miley couldn't be too badly hurt, right? It was her birthday next month, she couldn't be hurt on her 8th birthday.

"I'm sorry, Son, unless you're family-"

"Shane!" Sandy and Tom caught up to their second oldest son; Jason was now 12 going on 13, Nate had just turned 8 a month ago, and they also had another son, a little baby boy a month ago named Trevor. "We're sorry, he's very worried about his friend, Miley Stewart."

"I'm sorry, I can't release any information on a patient unless you're immediate family." The nurse appologised.

"But, she's my best friend, I have to see her." Shane insisted.

"Sandy, Tom." Susan came out of a hall and Shane was the first to move, running over to her.

"Is Miley okay? Where is she? Can I see her? Is she okay?" Shane demanded, looking behind her as he spoke.

"Miley is fine, Shane, it's just a broken arm, it's been set and plastered and I was just coming to sign her out." Susan assured and Shane relaxed a little, Miley was okay... well, okay except for the broken arm. As if on cue Robby Ray came out, carrying Miley who was resting her head on her Dad's shoulder sleepilly. "She's just a little tired from the medicine, but she's going to be fine, Shane."

_**Age Of Love**_

"Can I sign it?" Shane asked, they were both sitting in Miley's room the next day and Shane had been admiring her new blue and green cast.

"Okay." Miley shrugged and Shane jumped up to find a marker. "Don't know why though, it's just gonna come off and get thrown away." Miley rolled her eyes. "Make sure it's pretty." She said when Shane started writing and he rolled his eyes.

"Thought it was just gonna get thrown away." Shane teased.

"It is, but I still have to wear it for now and I don't want something ugly on my arm." Miley explained obviously.

"Did it hurt?" Shane asked as he wrote.

"Yeah, the doctor said it broke in three places." Miley nodded, stretching her neck to try and see what Shane was doing. "Jackson said that Mommy and Daddy was gonna take me back to the baby store and trade me in for a new one like Trevor."

"Jackson's a butthead, Miley, never believe him." Shane shook his head. "I was really worried, it really scared me when you fell." He admitted, determindly keeping his eyes on the cast. "Dad says that I'm growing up into a man and men don't cry, but when I saw you fall I really wanted to cry."

"Mommy says that a real man is secure enough in who he is to show emotions and cry and be upset." Miley replied back and Shane smiled a little. "Or, at least that's what she tells Jackson."

"Are you gonna go back to cheerleading?" Shane questioned, feeling the worry bubble inside him again.

"I guess so. I mean if we stopped doing something just 'cause we got hurt we'd be locked up in our rooms all day." Miley reasoned and Shane frowned. "'Specially you, Shane, you're always getting hurt.

"Yeah, well, I'm D.J Danger, I'm supposed to do dangerous stuff, you're supposed to be safe and unhurt." Shane argued deffensively. "You're a Princess, remember, and Princess' don't get hurt."

"Well, I'm gonna keep cheerleading, it's fun." Miley shrugged. "And I got the sportsmanship trophy." She pointed to a small gold trophy with a little gold cheerleader on it that said _Outstanding Sportsmanship_ on it.

"You also got your arm broken in three places." Shane pointed out, finishing his work on her cast and putting the cap back on the marker.

"Thanks, Shay, it's real pretty." Miley smiled; he'd written his name with a small message of well-wishes and love, and then he'd proceeded to keep drawing, ending up with a heart with both their initials, a star, a crown, a picture of Miley and Shane together, and a few other little drawings.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, I'm going out of town for a few days and I won't have internet coverage so I'm doing a mass update of all 3 stories, and I want 5 reviews for each new chapter by the time I get back.<strong>

**I know I'm being demanding, but reall, I can see over 100 people reading the chapters, yet I'm only getting 2 or 3 reviews? Like I said before, I put a lot of time and effort in these stories, the least you guys could do is leave a couple of words in a review for me.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	9. 8 Years

_**8 Years**_

Miley sat in the stands at the soccer field, boredly swinging her legs back and forth. Neither Shane nor Jackson had even played yet and it was almost over. Miley frowned and looked at Shane, he was just sitting on the bench, repeatedly scuffing his special soccer shoes on the grass. Miley got up and climbed down to sit next to him

"Why aren't you playin', Shane?" Miley asked, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the players bench.

"Coach hasn't told me to yet." Shane shrugged and Miley frowned.

"Why don't you just play? You don't do what Miss Sandy and Mister Tom say anyways, so why do what Coach says?" Miley persisted, feeling confused, Shane never did what anyone said.

"If I play when I'm not told then my whole team could get disqualified." Shane explained, "it's cool when only I get in trouble, but now it's the whole team that could lose."

"They're losin' anyway." Miley pointed out right before the other team scored another goal. "They should let you play, you're really good."

"Only because I have a good luck charm." Shane smiled down at her. Even when he was 11 and she was 8 they were still best friends. Even when he was in a different school next year and the changes to his body that his Dad told him about two years ago after the half naked magazine disaster were starting to happen.

"What? Can I have it? Why didn't you tell me 'bout it? Where'd you get it?" Miley asked and Shane laughed at her innocence and obliviousness.

"It's you, Silly, you're my good luck charm." Shane said and Miley quieted and blushed. "And this." He pulled something from under his shirt and Miley frowned in confussion; it was a small, smooth rock with black chain wrapped around it to hold it in place and attached the to chain around his neck.

"What is it?" Miley questioned, leaning in closer to look at it, it didn't look like anything special.

"You gave it to me for my fifth birthday, you said you picked it out yourself." Shane explained, blushing a little. Jason said it was girly that he kept the rock, but it was from Miley and he liked it.

"But, it's just a rock, it don't look special." Miley said and Shane frowned a little.

"'Course it's special, you chose it, and you gave it to me." He insisted and Miley shrugged.

"Gray, you're up." The Coach said and Shane grinned, jumping up as the Coach called one of the other players back.

"See, you're already lucky." Shane said and impulsively swooped down to kiss Miley on the cheek before he ran out onto the field.

"Go, Shaney!" Miley squeeled, clapping.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you to all the reviews :D<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	10. 9 Years

_**9 Years**_

Miley sighed, Saturday's were always Miley and Shane movie days; they'd go to her house and watch movies and have a sleepover and eat lots of candy and other junk food. It was already 4:30 and Shane wasn't here yet.

"Where's Count Dorkula?" Jackson smirked, walking into the front hall where Miley was sitting at the window waiting.

"I don't know." Miley muttered, feeling sad.

"Finally found something better to do?" Jackson continued to taunt. "It's about time, he's three years older, it was about time he stopped hanging around with a baby."

"But, we're best friends." Miley argued feebly, it wasn't the first time they'd been told it was weird for them to be best friends, but Shane had never missed a movie and sleepover day. "I'm gonna go over." She decided, getting up and walking out the front door before Jackson could say anything else, running next door and knocking on the door.

"Hi, Miley." Nate said when he opened the door.

"Is Shane here? We're supposed to have movie day." Miley asked, trying to peak past her fellow 9-year-old.

"He's with his friends." Nate shrugged and Miley's face fell. "I'll watch movies."

"But, _we're_ suposed to be **best** friends; we watch movies every Saturday." Miley said, feeling herself get teary.

"I'll be your best friend, I'm a better best friend anyway." Nate offered and Miley shrugged.

"I guess." She agreed and Nate ran out of the house after calling over his shoulder. Right when Miley turned around to go back to her house, feeling sad and like Shane forgot about her. She saw him.

"Miley!" Shane looked surprised when he saw her before realisation set in and the horror that he forgot.

"You never forgot before." Miley said softly, looking down; Shane was out with his other friends, from the way they were dressed they were skating.

"Who's the little kid?" One of the other boys asked in a taunting voice and Miley shied away.

"Hey, leave her alone." Shane was still protective of her.

"Awe, does wittle Natey Watey have a pway date?" Another boy taunted and Shane turned red.

"Don't talk about Miley like that." He said, balling his fists.

"What's it to you, Dude, it's not like she's your girlfriend or anything." A boy shook his head. "Let's go, there's a really good bowl near the library."

"But..." Shane started to say as Miley watched with betrayed blue eyes. Blue was his favourite color, that's why he became friends with her in the first place, because he liked her eyes and now they were sad because he forgot their movie and sleepover day.

"Bro, they're nine, I don't think they need a chaperone, not like that dork would make a move on beaver tooth either." Miley's lip quivered and she felt herself start to cry as Shane didn't defend her like he used to and he let his friends lead him away.

"I'll be your best friend, I'm better at it then Shane." Nate offered again, grabbing Miley's hand and pulling her back over to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Because not every moment in a relationship is a good one :(<strong>

**And I'm also disapointed, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter of Queen Diaries and 147 views for it so far...**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	11. 10 Years

_**10 Years**_

"Who's that?" Miley asked Nate, wacthing Shane out the front of the Gray's house next to the window, she was meant to be watching a movie with Nate, but he only ever chose stupid boy movies. At least when she was with Shane they watched a movie they both liked.

"Dunno." Nate shrugged, not even looking away as something got blown up again. Both Miley and Nate were now 10-years-old. A big feat in Miley's opinion, she was now in the double digits. And Shane was a teenager. He was 13. After that day a year ago he had appologised to her and they'd still been best friends, but Miley still felt left out around him sometimes and he would forget about their special best friend time more and more, so much that she'd taken to having to be around bossy Nate just to see him sometimes. Now Shane was standing on the porch with a girl that wasn't her. Why was Shane playing with other girls? Why did it bother her that he was playing with other girls?

Miley's eyes widened and she gasped when Shane leaned forward and kissed the other girl on the lips. The girl turned red and Miley could see her giggle before she turned and ran down the front walk. Shane watched the other girl leave before he turned and entered the house.

"Hey, bro, hey, Mileys." Shane grinned at the 10-year-olds and Miley frowned at him. "What're you guys watching?"

"Stupid boy movie." Miley crossed her arms as Nated started to explain all about the movie in great detail.

"Hey, that's my popcorn." Nate snapped when Shane reached for a handfull and the older boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna get a snack, you want anything, Sweets?" Shane asked her, heading toward the kitchen. Instead of answering Miley got up and followed, happy to have an excuse not to watch the movie.

"Who was that girl?" Miley asked, climbing up onto a stool in the kitchen as Shane started to pull things out of the fridge.

"Huh? Oh, that's Tess Tyler." Shane grinned and Miley frowned.

"Why'd you kiss her?" She asked and he paused.

"'Cause that's what you do at the end of a date." Shane replied.

"Does that mean I have to kiss Nate?" She scrunched up her nose at the thought and Shane laughed.

"No, that's just a play date, what me and Tess did was a real date." Shane explained.

"What'd you do?" Miley questioned, unnable to explain why she didn't like the idea of Shane with another girl.

"We went to see _Titanic_ at the theatre that shows old movies." He answered and Miley's mouth dropped open.

"But, you said you were gonna take me to _Titanic_." She felt betrayed and Shane looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Miles, but Tess really wanted to go, we can still go, what about tomorrow?" Shane said quickly and Miley shook her head and climbed down from the stool.

"Don't wanna no more." She mumbled as she left and Shane ran after her, forgetting about his snack.

"Wait, Miley, c'mon, we can still go, then we can get ice cream." Shane tried, he hated to see Miley upset or disapointed, especially because of him. "Miley."

"I don't wanna, Shane." Miley frowned at him before she ran out of the house.

"Shut up!" Nate ordered from the living room, but Shane ignored him and ran after his best friend again.

"Miley, wait, please?" He pleaded, running into her house and up the stairs to her room.

"Go away!" Miley yelled, but he ignored her.

"I'm sorry, Miles, I forgot you wanted to see _Titanic_." Miley faced away from Shane and stared out her window as he spoke.

"You always forget now." She muttered as he came to sit next to her.

"I don't mean to." Shane said softly, feeling guilty. "How 'bout we go out tomorrow, just you and me all day and we can do whatever you want." He offered, hoping it would work.

"No Nate?" Miley asked hesitantly and Shane grinned.

"No Nate." He confirmed.

"What if you see your other friends?" Miley deflated a little.

"Just you and me, Miles." Shane assured and she smiled.

"Okay." She agreed and he hugged her. "Why'd you go on a date with Tess?" She cocked her head curriously.

"'Cause I like her." Shane shrugged, feeling weird talking to Miley about it for some reason, he'd never felt weird talking to Miley about anything before.

"Don't you like me?" Miley asked and Shane blushed.

"It's a different kind of like; you're the best friend in the whole world like, Tess is the girlfriend like like in the movies." Shane explained and Miley frowned.

"Does that mean you won't kiss me like you kissed her?" Miley felt small and little when she asked that and Shane was silent for a whole minute so she felt embarassed and turned back to the window. Shane grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her to face him before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers briefly before he pulled away blushing. Miley blushed too and looked down shyly.

"I-I should go home." Shane stuttered before he stumbled back, tripping over his own feet as he hurried out of her room. "T-tomorrow, I won't forget." He promised over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I did mean to update this yesterday, but I had work and I didn't get home until super late because the bus was late. But, here it is now. :)<br>Hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow or the day after (Eternity) but I'm having a little writers block in Eternity, so it might be a little longer, but if it's any more than 4 days I'll skip ahead to Queen Diaries.**

**Smiler For Joe! :D**


	12. 11 Years

_**11 Years**_

Miley sighed in boredom. It was Nate's 12th birthday today and his party was at an amusement park, naturally she'd been invited. It wasn't that it was Nate, or the park the was boring, it was the lines for the rides. It didn't help that she had a really bad tummy ache, but she didn't want to sit out or go home so she didn't say anything.

"We're up next." Shane announced and Miley perked up, it felt like they'd been waiting for hours. Shane was already 15, he'd turned 15 a month and to Miley 15 was so cool because he was only a year away from having a licence and being able to drive.

"Is it scary?" Miley asked nervously, looking up at the roller coaster. SHe hadn;t been on the one before, she was only just tall enough for it now.

"It's a roller coaster, Miles, of course it's scary, but it's fun too." Shane replied and she nodded, she didn't want to look like a scared little kid in front of Shane.

Five minutes later Miley stumbled away from the ride feeling sick.

"What?" She frowned, looking up when she heard people laughing.

"Ew, gross." Nate gagged at her.

"What?" Miley felt confused, everyone was still laughing, they were starting to point at her and whisper as well. "What's wrong?"

"Here!" Someone yelled and threw something at her, when Miley saw what it was she paled and ran off.

"Hey, leave her alone." Shane snapped, running after her. "Miley?" He ignored the fact that it was a womens bathroom and ran in after her. "Miley, come on, they're jerks."

"Leave me alone." Miley yelled through the locked stall. Shane faltered, he didn't know what to do, he was a guy, this was not what a guy should have to deal with.

"Come on, Miles, it's not that bad." Shane tried, wincing at his own words.

"I said leave me alone, Shane." Miley said and he could tell from her voice she was crying.

"Do-do you want me to get my Mom?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I want you to get lost!" Miley screamed and he sighed.

"I-I don't know what to do, Miles, you gotta help me out here." All Shane knew right now was that Miley was upset and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I. Want. You. To. LEAVE!" Miley kicked the door of the stall she was in. Instead of leaving Shane sank down and sat on the dirty floor if the public womens bathroom. "Go away, Shane." She ended with a slight whimper.

"They're just being mean, Miles, they're jerks." Shane kept trying as his fingers flew across his phone, texting his mother their location. After Miley's Mom died a little over a year ago his Mom had been the only consistant mother figure in her life. "Is-is this-is this the first time it's... Happened?" He blushed and felt awkward.

"Yeah." Miley's voice was a small whisper followed by a sniffle.

"Remember when I was thirteen?" Shane asked suddenly after a couple of awkwardly silent minutes. "During the swim meat, my race was right after the girls race and right after they finished?" Miley sniffled so Shane continued, he didn't know what to do. "Remember how I ran away and I wouldn't tell you why?.. I was embarassed." He admitted, he was still embarassed two years l ater. "Looking at the girls in their swim suits made my body act weird, I didn't come out of the locker room for two hours I was so embarassed."

"So? You just choked, you swam the next time and you won." Miley retorted, sounding bitter and hurt.

"I didn't choke, Mi, I was embarassed, I was..." Shane stopped and sighed. "I was... Aroused." He said quietly, almost hoping she didn't hear. "Look, my point is, sometimes our bodies do things we don't want them to and-"

"Thank-you, Shane." His Mom interrupted and he jumped up, happy to finally be able to leave. He loved Miley, he really did, but a guy shouldn't have to have anything to do with this.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked when Shane sat next to him looking lost, he loved Miley like a little sister.

"She won't talk to me." Shane shrugged and Jason patted his back sympathetically.

"It's a girl thing, Bro." Jason shook his head as they waited. After a few minutes Shane jumped and ran back to the bathroom.

"Shane, I don't think now is a good time." Sandy said when she saw her 15-year-old re-enter the womens bathroom.

"Here." Shane lifted his shirt over his head and handed it to his mother. "It-it should be long enough." He looked down, feeling embarassed and way out of place. "Make sure she's okay for me, Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Easter is over, hope it was good for everyone :)<strong>

**Please, please, PLEASE review?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	13. 12 Years

_**12 Years**_

"Spin the bottle!" One of Jackson's friends announced. Robby Ray Stewart was out of town for the weekend and Sandy and Tom had agreed to let their children all have a few friends over in the basement. From 12 to 17 they figured with such diverse ages nothing bad would happen without supervission.

"I don't want to." Miley worried as the older kids started to converge into a circle in the middle of the basement.

"Don't be such a baby." One of the older girls sneered.

"I'm not a baby!" Miley said, standing up.

"She's not a baby!" Shane defended at the same time and Miley sent him a dazzling smile for defending her.

"Then you want to play." The girl said with a challenging look and Miley hesitated. "Unless you're a baby." She seemed to like belittling the younger girl.

"I'm not a baby." Miley repeated, slowly walking over to sit at the edge of the circle.

"Don't be such a bully, Becky." Shane admonished the 14-year-old.

"Come on, Shane, she's just a kid, what does she matter?" Becky rolled her eyes, scooting over and patting the space next to her. Instead Shane deliberately moved over and sat next to Miley. "Fine... You go first." Becky stared directly at Miley who gulped nervously and crawled forward to the empty middle of the circle and she reached a shakey hand out to spin the bottle.

"What-what now?" Miley asked when the bottle stopped.

"Now you go into the closet with Nate for seven minutes and you-" Becky started, pushing the preteens towards the closet down in the basement.

"You don't have to do anything." Shane cut in over Becky. "You just have to be in the closet for seven minutes."

"That's boring." Miley shrugged.

"You have to kiss me." Nate said when the door was closed and they were left in semi darkness.

"Shane said we just have to sit here." Miley argued nervously, she wasn't a little kid, she knew that they were supposed kiss at spin the bottle, but she just didn't want to kiss Nate.

"That'd be a stupid game, we have to be in a closet because we have to kiss." Nate rolled his eyes and Miley sighed.

"Fine, but only on the cheek." She relented and Nate grinned and jumped forward and pressed his lips against her cheek. "Ew, you slobbered on me." Miley wiped her face when he pulled away with a disgusted face.

"Dude, you better not have touched my sister." Jackson glared at Nate when the two were let out of the closet.

"What did he do to you?" Shane asked Miley as she sat back next to him and another couple went into the closet.

"Nate slobbers." Miley scrunched up her face and wiped at her face again. "You should put a leash on him and call him Fido."

"I didn't hear you complaining." Nate said cockilly from across the circle.

"Then you need to clean your ears out." Miley snapped back and a few people laughed. A while later Miley hadn't been spun up again and it was Shane's turn.

"Go ahead, Shane." Becky smiled sweetly as Shane reached for the bottle. miley sincerely hoped that it didn't land on her. Shane was sweet and nice, Becky was just mean.

"Oh." Miley blushed when the bottle didn't land on Becky but herself.

"No way, he's fifteen, she's only twelve." Jackson argued protectively.

"Dude, you know it's not like that." Shane scoffed a little and for some reason that hurt Miley as he held out his hand to help her up.

"You wanted it to be Becky, didn't you?" Miley accused after a full minute of silence.

"Why would I like Becky? She's a bully." Shane shook his head and Miley frowned.

"Then who did you want it to be?" She asked, she hadn't see him looking at any of the other girls.

"Why can't I just spend seven minutes in a closet with my best friend for the last twelve years?" Shane shot back with a small smirk.

"Because you're an older boy." Miley pointed out dully.

"I don't like any of the girls out there, if I had to choose, I'd choose to hang out with my best friend for seven minutes." Shane explained with a shrug and Miley smiled.

"What if it was Talia? You'd wanna kiss her wouldn't you?" Miley persisted, Talia was the girl Shane had a crush on right now.

"Well, who would you want to kiss?" Shane shot back feeling a little uncomfortable. "Something obviously happened with Nate or he wouldn't have slobbered on you."

"Ew, Nate's gross. He's bossy and a jerk most of the time, why would I want to kiss him?" Miley scrunched up her face and Shane laughed. "I don't want to kiss anyone; a kiss is supposed to be with someone you love, not 'cause of a game." Miley bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't question her further about it. The truth was there was a boy that she liked and wanted to kiss. But, that boy was sitting opposite her in the closet and she knew that he would never like her like she liked him.

"Well, how do you know you love a person if you don't kiss them?" Shane sat back against the wall of the closet and smile a little to himself. "When you kiss them and you feel fireworks and feel like you're the only two people in the whole world is when you know you love someone." He shook his head and came back to reality. "For all we know I could kiss you and feel the fireworks." Miley's eyes widened.

"How do you know fireworks means you love somebody?" Miley asked softly, the small closet suddenly feeling too small.

"That's how it is in all the chick flicks you watch." Shane shrugged, "the ones where one of them likes someone else and then at the end they kiss their best friend and realise they love them instead." Miley's eyes widened a little as Shane moved over so he was next to her. "Like this." He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Miley's. She could feel her heart racing and her palms got sweaty and she didn't know what to do as Shane kissed her for 30 seconds that felt way too short to her. "Except, you know..." Shane looked away tried to hide his blush in the darkness. He seemed to have a habit of kissing Miley. "In the moveis their hearts race and all that girl stuff, so since that didn't happen we're not in love and that's how you know." Shane said and Miley's heart sunk. Shane cleared his throat nervously, feeling hot under the collar and like the small space was suffocating him. He lied because he did feel those things, but he knew he shouldn't, not for a girl who was 3 years younger than him. And especially not for Miley. Besides, it wasn't like Miley liked him in the same way, he figured.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there seems to be some confusion over the last chapter; what happened was Miley got her period for the first time and it stained her pants so she was humiliated and she ran away, Shane followed her, then he tried to comfort her by telling her something humiliating that happened to him (he got a boner at a swim meat when he was 13) with the reasoning that sometimes our bodies do things we don't want them to: Miley's period, and Shane's boner.<br>I hope that clears somethings up about last chapter.**

**This chapter: It's 7 minutes in Heaven, yes, 12 might be a little young, but it's a case of peer pressure, not wanting to be left our and wanting to appear old enough to play with the big kids. And it was a way to get Miley and Shane to kiss :P**

**Please review :)**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	14. 13 Years

_**13 Years**_

"Who's that?" Shane kicked up his skateboard and watched the strange boy leave with Miley.

"Josh Woods, didn't you hear, Miley's dating him now, and he's in high school." Nate shook his head with scorn.

"But... That's way too old for her." Shane frowned as Miley shyly reached over and held the Josh boys hand. "She's not even fourteen for two more months, she can't date a boy in high school."

"Hey, that's just what Oliver told me." Nate defended, rolling his eyes at his 17-year-old brother.

"I don't trust him." Shane decided, dropping his skateboard down to the ground and stepping on it. "I'll be back later." He called as he skated in the direction Miley and the Josh boy had gone.

Shane watched with a frown and perpetual glare as Miley and Josh went on their date; they walked on the beach, went to a movie, went for smoothies. Shane watched in slight amusement as Miley tried to convince Josh that Hannah Montana was cool. Of course Hannah was cool, Hannah and Miley were the same. Shane wondered how Josh had managed to see how awesome Miley was if he couldn't recognise how talented Hannah was. At the end he clenched his fists tightly when Josh leaned in and kissed Miley's cheek before he left.

_**Age Of Love**_

"So if the one of you he doesn't like stays quiet then the three of you should be very happy together." Shane caught the end of Lilly's speach and he frowned.

"She should be with someone who loves all of her not some idiot who doesn't know talent when he sees it." Shane said and Miley looked up at him in surprise.

"Hi, Shay." Miley stared at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Hey, Sweets." He flopped down in the chair next to her. "If the idiot doesn't like all of you then you should just dump his sorry ass." He shook his head.

"Josh isn't an idiot, and not everyone likes Hannah, it's okay to be different." Miley looked away from him.

"You shouldn't have to be with someone who doesn't love all of you, Sweets." Shane shot back, feeling himself get a little angry. "Not that it should matter; you're thirteen, you're way too young to date. Especially a high school boy."

"You were dating Tess Tyler when you were thirteen." Miley pointed out and Shane shrugged.

"That's different." He deffended and Miley glared at him.

"How? Because I'm a girl? Don't be so sexist, Shane." She snapped whilst Lilly and Oliver just watched between the two.

"He's older than you, it's wrong." Shane frowned and Miley rolled her eyes.

"What about Macy? Macy is a year older than you, why isn't that so wrong?" Miley demanded and Shane opened and closed his mouth a couple of times trying to come up with an excuse. Macy Misa was the 18-year-old Shane was currently dating, his third girlfriend this month. "You just don't like Josh 'cause you still think I'm a little baby who's not allowed to do anything."

"You're not a baby, Miley, you're just not old enough to date." Shane defended, he figured it was because he'd grown up with her and he just didn't want her to grow up because that meant she might not be his best friend anymore.

"You're being a bigger jerk than Jackson, why don't you just go back to Macy, you-you... You jerk." Miley stood and yelled at him before stalking away, leaving Shane, Lilly and Oliver shocked.

_**Age Of Love**_

"You wanna talk about it?" Miley and Shane were laying in his backyard, just staring at the sky. Josh had said his second date with Miley was the worst date of his life.

"No." Miley said shortly and Shane sighed.

"I broke up with Macy." Shane blurted out after a couple of silent minutes and Miley finally turned her head to look at him. "I guess I just didn't like her as much as I thought I did." He shrugged and she felt a little spark of that hope she got every time he broke up with one of his girlfriends. "You want to go to the beach with me and Stella tomorrow to get your mind off it?" He offered and just like that the spark was gone.

"Why would I want to tag along on a date with some other girl you're just going to dump in a week anyways?" Miley snapped, feeling jealous. Every time he broke up with a girl she hoped he would like her the way she'd liked him for year, but he never did. It was always another girl.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Shane demanded, sitting up after Miley did the same. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Like you care, why don't you get lost and go out with _Stella_." She spat the name jealously. "You know you'd rather be with her... At least this week, then you'll find someone better because you just don't care about girls you... You man-whore." And for the second time in two days Miley ran away leaving Shane shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long; internet problems :(<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	15. 14 Years

_**14 Years**_

"Truth or Dare?" It was the Stewarts and Grays anual trip to the lake house in Georgia and all the kids had been allowed to bring a friend. Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Nate were 14-years-old now. Jackson and Cooper were 16, Shane and his friend Will were 17 - Shane would be 18 next month and starting his senior year after the summer - and Kevin and his friend Liam were 19.

"You're kidding, right?" Cooper scoffed, the 10 kids were down on the beach with a small fire burning for light and a group of teenaged girls who had been in the area as well.

"Why not? What's your idea?" Lilly shot back defensively.

"Fine, you first, truth or dare?" Cooper shot back challengingly.

"Dare." Lilly bravely chose and Cooper smirked.

"I dare you to go steal a bottle of vodka from inside the house." Cooper grinned and Miley bit her lip.

"None of us are old enough to drink, so what's the point." The young brunette worried and some of the older kids rolled their eyes.

"Stop being so naive." Jackson rolled his eyes as Lilly got up and ran back to the beach house. Ten minutes later Lilly returned with the alcohole and the older kids cheered as she handed it over.

"Okay, Shane, truth or dare?" Lilly chose. as the bottle was oopened.

"Dare." Shane answered easilly and Miley rolled her eyes; always D.J Danger.

"I dare you to drink a bottle of ketchup, straight up." Lilly said and Shane just laughed and ran to get it.

"That's weak." Will scoffed as Shane came back. Half an hour later one of the new girls - Blaze - turned to Miley and asked her the question for the first time.

"Come on, Miles, it's not that bad." Shane teased and Miley bit her lip. She was nervous; the last dare had been to do a cartwheel naked, and the truth before that had how far Jason had gone in a sexual relationship.

"Truth." Miley eventually answered.

"What question would you absolutely not answer?" Blaze asked and Miley gasped audibly, going white as a sheet in the firelight.

"You've gotta answer." Jackson taunted a little, the bottle of vodka was half gone between the older kids.

"Who I love." Miley mumbled almost inaudbly, looking down and blushing. "L-Liam?"

"Dare." The 19-year-old with blonde hair and blue eyes boasted. All the boys had chosen dare so far.

"I-I..." She bit her lip again, looking around at everyone. "I-I dare you to only be in your underwear until your next turn." Shane gaped at Miley. Innocent little Miley had just told a guy to strip. Little 14-year-old Miley he'd known since she was 6 months old.

"Shane." Liam turned to him when he was stripped down to his boxers.

"Dare, Dude." Shane scoffed, as if he even had to ask.

"I dare you kiss every girl here and say who has the best and worst breath." Liam smirked and Miley's eyes widened. Shane had drunk enough of the vodka that he just shrugged and started to kiss his way around the circle. The closer to Miley he got the more nervous she was. The truth was she hadn't been kissed since that time in the closet with him two years ago. Let alone in a group of half-drunk teenagers. Miley was sitting next to Lilly and when Shane pulled away from her and knelt in front of his friend and smiled a little at her. Shane leaned in and kissed her soft, sweet lips. He had a habit of kissing Miley, and if he told the truth he might have kissed her harder than the other girls. Shane insisted when he pulled away with a dopey smile that was because of the vodka, not kissing Miley.

"Cassie's the worst." Shane revealed and the girl looked affronted and indignant. "Uh..." He hid his blush in the firelight. "Miley's got the best, minty fresh." Miley looked down and smiled shyly. "Uh... Megan."

"Truth." The girl answered quickly, not liking the way these dares were going.

"Uh..." Shane scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "What's your favourite Disney movie?"

"Pocahontas." Megan answered easily before turning an evil smirk on Miley. It was a rule in truth or dare that you couldn't get the butcher back, meaning you couldn't ask the person who had just asked you. And Shane was too much of a gentleman that he would put Miley in that position. "Miley; truth or dare." It was a taunting question and Miley knew it; if she chose truth she would have to tell everyone she was in love with Shane. That question would be hanging over her for the rest of the game, forcing her to decide what was worse; suffering a dare or the humiliation.

"D-dare." Miley stuttered, she wasn't going to tell Shane, she was never going to tell Shane.

"I dare you to... Eat a grape of Nate's tongue." Miley screwed up her face in disgust and Shane frowned and glared at his little brother. Nate stuck his tongue out and someone procured a grape and handed it to him. The little piece of fruit balanced on the end of Nates tongue and Miley sighed, crawling over to the boy.

"Do I have to?" Miley whined, looking to Megan who just nodded.

Half an hour later the game had gotten steadilly worse to the point where Miley and Lilly were aprehensive to keep playing. Nate and Oliver, though they were the same age were getting more and more excited by the amount of skin and sexual dares and truths coming up. The vodka was no long gone, with all of the younger teens having had at least one mouthful weather through dares, decission or peer pressure.

"D-dare." Miley once again chose reluctantly, she refused to tell the truth for as long as she lived. Jackson was off with Cooper and Will doing a dare of going to all the neighbours on the street in his underwear and knocking on their, performing _I'm A Little Teapot_ with Cooper and Will there for witness and video cameras.

"You have to touch every guys dick and say who you think has the biggest and smallest." Liam smirked and Miley shook her head.

"Just choose truth." Lilly whispered to her friend.

"It can't be that bad, Miles, just say who you're crushing on." Shane said as if it wasn't a big deal, as if it was just a playground crush, as if she wasn't in love with her best friend since she was a baby. The boy sitting opposite her who used to announce to the world that they were going to get married, the boy who now had a different girlfriend every other week. Miley took a deep breath and looked away, turning to Oliver next to her.

"H-how do I do it?" She asked and Oliver grinned, unbuckling his belt and pants eagerly.

"Just hold it, feel it up a bit for size and move on." Liam smirked and Shane glared at him.

"I think this is gone a bit far." Shane said and some of the others rolled their eyes. "She's just a kid." That seemed to settle Miley's mind and she squeezed her eyes shut and reached into Oliver's briefs. "You should have just answered, Miles, you shouldn't have to do this." Shane whispered when she reached him and she just looked down. "Who is it, Princess, it can't be that bad." He persisted, staring at her with his soft brown eyes that she loved so much. It was the first time he had called her Princess in years. Miley shook her head and just reached for his pants, blushing as she reached into them. She hadn't seen his boy parts since she was 6 and he was 9. And she'd certainly never touched him like that.

"So who's packing and who's lacking?" Liam smirked when Miley sat back in her spot after touching Nate who was on the other side of Lilly.

"I-I th-I think Oliver's smallest." Miley mumbled, feeling horrible and Oliver made an indignant sound. "And-and..." She looked around with her startling blue eyes, Jackson was coming back down the beach with Cooper and Will, at least it was a blessing that he hadn't been here too. "Shane." Miley whispered, looking down and avoiding everyone. "Shane's bigger."

The next time the question reached Miley she wanted to run and hide; the last dare had been for Cooper to jack himself into a shotglass and then drink it. That had been horrifying, but Miley would never tell that truth. Never.

"Dare." Miley breathed, hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

"I dare you to choose truth next." Cooper said and Miley paled, that was worse than any other dare she could have been given.

"No." Miley gasped, hoping she was hullucinating. "No. Anything but that." Miley begged desperately.

"That's the dare." Cooper denied.

"Shane." Miley said shakilly, gulping, terrified.

"Truth." It was the first time Shane had chosen truth and he said it in a soft voice, looking at only her as he spoke. This was her chance, she could ask him how he felt about her and hide behind the game.

"What-what's your perfect date?" Miley whispered, licking her lips. Shane smiled slightly. She chickened out, she couldn't ask, what if he rejected her, Miley didn't think she could live with that.

"I'd cook, make a picnic, take y-her horseback riding." Miley smiled, imagining it was her. "Just her and me on the beach on a pure white horse because that's her favourite." Shane was looking straight at Miley and her heart jumped, she'd always wanted a pure white horse, she thought they looked so perfect. "Then we'd have a candle-lit picnic under the stars and I'd tell her how beautiful she is and how much I care about her. Then at the end I'd walk her to her door and kiss her sweetly on her soft pink lips and tell her she's the most perfect person in my life. Then when I get home I'd call her and tell her it was the best night of my life and I can't wait to see her again." All the girls sighed at how romantic it sounded and Shane stared at Miley for a second before he leant back on his hands and looked away. "Jackson, truth or dare, Dude?"

Jackson let Miley off the hook as the next victim, she was his little sister and he did have a slight urge to protect her. Jason, who was Jackson's victim, wasn't so compassionate however to the girl he'd known since she was baby and he was 5.

"Who do you love?" The words seemed to sound out in slow motion and Miley paled, her heart racing, panic starting to set in. Miley looked around; Shane was staring at her with the soft brown eyes she loved so much.

"Sh-" She started to say and she saw his eyes widened, she couldn't do it. He looked horrified and she hadn't even said it yet. "Nate!" The lie flew out of her mouth and Shane's jaw dropped open in shock.


	16. 15 Years

_**15 Years**_

"Hey, what's this?" Lilly asked in confussion, all the shelves in Miley's room, the bookshelves, her desk, picture frames they were full of momentos of the last 15 years of her life.

"It's my Bat crown." Miley smiled, reaching up and bringing down the old Batman ears that Shane had put on her head many times as an infant and toddler, declaring her a Princess. "Shane gave it to me when we first met; he didn't have a real crown and he said I was the Princess so he said this was my crown."

"That is so weird." Lilly shook her head and Miley rolled her eyes.

"It's sweet, he was only three." I defended, gesturing up to a framed photo that one of our parents had taken of us that day where I was wearing the Batman ears.

_**Age Of Love**_

"I thought it would be better than a rock." Amanda, Shane's newest girlfriend - a whole two months so far - said after presenting him with a chain with a silver dog tag on the end with both their names and their anniversary date engraved.

"What?" Shane looked at her blankly and she sighed.

"The rock, Shane, I don't know why you're so obsessed, but I thought you could wear this instead. For me." Amanda smiled sweetly and Shane frowned.

"Why would I take it off?" Shane asked, confused, stepping away from Stella a little. "Why would I _want_ to take it off?"

"Because it's weird you walk around with a rock around your neck for no reason." Amanda replied as if it were obvious.

"There is a reason." Shane shook his head and Stella scoffed. "Miley chose it, she gave it to me for my fifth birthday, I've worn it everyday for thirteen years, Amanda, and if you think it's weird that I care about something my best friend gave me then I don't think this is going to work out." He turned and walked away from her, leaving a shocked blonde behind.

_**Age Of Love**_

"It's me and Shane together." Miley said when Lilly had been staring at a framed childish drawing for a good two minutes, trying to figure out what it was. "Shane drew it when he was six; I don't remember it exactly, but Sandy always says that Shane beat up a boy in his class for calling me a baby and after he got out of detention he gave me this picture."

"Why'd you keep it?" Lilly asked, still looking at the drawing curriously.

"I don't know... It meant the world to me when I was three, and I just... Kept it." I shrugged, I put the Bat crown back on the shelf. Lilly raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged again.

"Serriously, Miley? A picture when you were three?" She asked and I didn't know what to say. "Where's a drawing Nate gave you?" Lilly questioned and I sighed; Nate and I had been dating since that on the beach in Georgia. I'd lied and said I loved him and he'd jumped on it, asking me out. I couldn't say no. I had grown to actually feel something for Nate though, so I guess now it technically wasn't as much of a lie.

"I didn't like Nate then, Shane was my best friend." I tried to reason.

_**Age Of Love**_

Shane sat in his room after his break-up with Amanda. He looked around, maybe Amanda was right when she said it was weird? Maybe Jackson was right when he said he shouldn't be so close to Miley? Maybe Nate was right when he said he had too much to do with his girlfriend. Shane sighed, Miley was dating his little brother. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. Shane looked around again, he saw an old potato head toy on a shelf up high, covered in dust. He reached up and grabbed the toy, the memory of it coming back.

The Mr. Potato Head had blood on it. Not much, dried and old. Eleven years old. He'd thrown the toy at Nate because he was going to marry Miley instead of him. Now Nate was dating Miley, they were getting serious even.

Shane remembered being so angry and jealous that Nate was stealing his best friend, that Nate was going to marry his Miley, that Miley might not want to play Princess and hero with him anymore. And then he'd seen the the potato head and he saw red... Or was it green? Nate had needed stitches and Shane had been grounded for a solid month and he refused to apologise.

Miley had said she liked him better anyway, so it didn't matter to him. To this day he still hadn't apologised. He wished what Miley said that day; that she liked him better, was still true now. Shane didn't know why, but the thought of Miley with Nate made him grip the plastic potato tighter and want to throw it at his brother again.

_**Age Of Love**_

"Why's it covered in mud?" Lilly scrunched up her nose at old card on the shelf. It was dirty with old dried mud, and yellowing with age, but the big green heart on the front still stood out.

"Shane dropped it in the mud 'cause he was mad." Miley explained, smiling a little as she remembered the old card. "It was Valentines, and he thought because I made some other kid a card that I didn't want to be his Valentine."

"You were Shane's Valentine? What about Nate?" Again with nate, I cared about him, I did, but I didn't used to when I was a kid.

"I didn't like Nate then either, I was five, me and Shane were, like, BFF's." Even then, even at 5 I remember having a crush on Shane.

_**Age Of Love**_

The wind rustled through Shane's window and a folded piece of paper fluttered down from the same shelf the potato had been on. Shane knelt down to pick it up and let out a short laugh. The Valentines card Miley had made him when she was 5 and he was 8. Her pre-school teacher hadn't let her put blue on it even though she wanted to because it was his favourite color.

Jealous. He remembered feeling jealous because at first he'd only known that five boys had made Miley cards. Five. Now Shane couldn't even remember those boys names, or the other boy that Miley had made a card for that had made him mad enough to throw her card in the mud. All he could remember now was that Miley had made him the paper card currently in his hand and that she had agreed to be his Valentine.

Now Miley was Nate's Valentine; it had been last month and Shane had watched Miley kiss Nate and accept his Valentines rose with a smile and blush whilst he'd gotten ready for his date with Stella. Miley had kissed Nate this Valentines, but that Valentines ten years ago Shae had been the one to kiss Miley.

Shane brushed the dust off the card and set it delicately on a sheld where he could see it instead of just laying flat on the top where no-one would ever see it. That's where it belonged, Miley had spent so much time on it and made it just for him, it belonged to be where everyone could see it.

_**Age Of Love**_

Laying down Shane sighed, an old box of pictures and magazines under his bed called to his attention. His spank bank. He pushed the memories of Miley away and decided to do what Amanda had been doing for two months. He didn't know why she always insisted on sucking his dick or screwing him, sometimes he thought she was only with him for the sex. Now, though, he'd dumped her and he had to get himself off now.

Shane grabbed his shoebox of spank banks and ripped the lid; he serriously needed to get off. Shane started to slowly massage his soft dick through his pants, flipping through the magazine on top before he found nothing interesting or arousing. Well, there was plenty of arousing pictures, but they weren't stirring his dick right now.

He dug through the box, looking for something he hadn't masturbated to in a while when he came across an old magazine with dog-eared pages that was slightly torn in places. The first porn magazine Shane had ever seen; the one he found in Jasons room when he was nine. He grinned as the magazine fell open to a familiar page. His cock instantly hardened looking at the picture; the one with the man and woman having sex that had intrigued and confused both Shane and Miley.

Shane unbuckled and pulled his dick out, stroking slowly as he flipped through more of the magazine, he closed his eyes, letting his imagination take over.

"Oh, God." He moaned, he practically feel the soft wamr body; her hands caressing his dick. His imaginary woman moved down and he felt soft lips on his cock. "So good." Shane groaned, his hand squeezing a little on the up stroke. The scene in his mind changed and the woman was on top of him, riding his dick with her tight wet pussy. "Fuck, Babe." He moaned, jacking himself, his hand moving in earnest, his breathing become ragged and uneven. "Miley." He came in his hand, his orgasm crashing over him as his mind gave his mystery woman the face of his best friend. His eyes widened when his hot sperm stopped shooting out of his dick and he realised the face in his mind, the name that had fallen from his lips. "Miley?"

_**Age Of Love**_

"Why do you only have half a cast?" Lilly asked, it wasn't odd for a kid to keep the cast of their first broken bone, but Miley only had half a one, covered in drawings half-written well wishes.

"Shane has the other half." Miley replied easily, tracing the half heart on the piece she had. "He was the one that did all the drawings and writing so I figure he should had half." She explain and Lilly just raised her eyebrow. "Come on, let's get ready for bed and watch a movie." Miley suggested, grabbing her night shirt off her bed; they were having a sleep over. Miley didn't know why Lilly had suddenly taken such an interest in her childhood, but she shrugged it off as she went to the bathroom and changed into the old t-shirt that was still too big for her. It was Shane's old shirt, the one he gave her on Nate's 12th birthday at the adventure park when she got her first period. She'd worn it everyday for a week after that because it smelled like him. She had meant to give it back, really she did. But, it reminded her of Shane and she liked having it around. Despite being three years old, faded and with a couple of holes in it, it was still Miley's favourite piece of clothing because it had been Shane's and even when he should have run screaming for the hills like any other boy would have he'd stayed and given it to her to protect her.

"Hey, Miles?" Lilly spoke softly, it was after the movie and they were laying in the darkness, waiting for sleep.

"Yeah?" Miley whispered back, cuddling Beary bear closely.

"You lied when you said you loved Nate, didn't you?" Lilly accused, not meanly, just currious.

"Yeah." Miley admitted, looking away even though her friend couldn't see her in the darkness.

"You mean Shane, didn't you?" She asked again and Miley sighed and rolled over so her back was to her friend in the dark. her silence spoke a thousand words though. Miley waited until she was sure Lilly was sleeping before she crept out of bed and over to her window. From her window she could see right into Shane's room if the curtains were open, which they were. His light was on as well and Miley could see him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She wondered what was wrong, she longed to take away the dispair he seemd to have. Shane lifted his head and stood, walking over to his winder. When they were kids they used play charades and write notes from their windows.

Shane looked at her and she smiled a little, not sure if he could see her from the darkness of her room. Either way he smiled back weakly before he turned away again and closed the curtains.

"I love you, Shay." Miley sighed to herself, climbing back into bed and feeling tears spring to her eyes. For some reason, even though she was dating Nate, she felt that Shane turning away from her just now was a rejection.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I only have one more chapter of this pre-written. When I first started writing this I got up to 16 Years in a couple of days and I haven't written another year since, but I'm gonna start on 17 as soon as I'm finished the next Queen Diaries. :)<strong>

**And I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing :D They mean a lot to me and I smile a little every time I get one :)**

**Please keep up the reviews!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	17. 16 Years

_**16 Years**_

"Miley? Miley, open up." Shane banged on the Stewarts front door. Luckilly for him Jackson was hanging out with Coop and Thor and her Dad was at one of his band reunions.

"What, Shane?" Miley sighed tiredly, opening the door. They'd once been so close, but now to Miley he seemed so distant. Shane had been getting worse, he'd go out partying with his friends, she'd seen him leaving the curtains open and the lights on as he brought home nameless girl after nameless girl. She'd shut her window, pull her curtains closed, turn her music up and hide her head under pillow, trying to block out what she knew he was doing with girl after girl in his room across from hers, something he would never do with her.

"I-I-I need to talk to you." Shane slurred, clearly drunk, leaning on the doorframe to keep himself up.

"Well, you can do it when you're sober." Miley told him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No-no, I can't." Shane denied matter-of-factly, pushing his way into the otherwise empty Stewart house. "I can't tell you sober be-because I'm sober."

"Let's go sit you down, Shaney." Miley sighed, leading him over and he practically fell on the couch, almost falling off it. "I'll get you some coffee."

"No, Miley, don't go." Shane called, trying to get up and follow her.

"I'm just going to the kitchen, Shane, I'll be right back." Miley rolled her eyes before she left. She loved Shane, she did. But, she didn't love his behaviour. "Here, drink this." She commanded, handing him a steaming cup of coffee when she returned.

"I-I have to tell you something first, P-Princess." Shane said, setting the cup down on the coffee table, spilling a fair amount in the process.

"Don't call me that, Shane." Miley looked away, since that night on the beach in Georgia he hadn't call her that again.

"Why not? You're Princess and I'm hero." Shane looked so earnest, his eyes big and brown, just like they were when he was a kid.

"Because you're drunk and drunk Shane doesn't get to call me that because drunk Shane isn't a hero." Miley muttered and Shane frowned. "Tell me when you're sober."

"I-I can't, Miles, I can't." Shane shook his head, his dark shaggy hair falling in his eyes. "I'm not a hero, not really." He stuck his bottom lip out in a slight pout. "You deserve a hero, you're a Princess and the Princess deserves a hero."

"You are a hero, Shane." Miley sighed, brushing a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. "But, not when you're drunk."

"Bein' drunk makes me brave." Shane said, leaning his head on her shoulder and Miley sighed, sitting back and continually brushing her fingers through his hair. "Can't be a hero if you're not brave... I'm not brave."

"Of course you are, Shane." Miley whispered soothingly, even though he was drunk and rambling she liked being able to hold him. After her sleepover with Lilly last year she'd done the right thing, the thing she should have done when he first asked her out and broke up with Nate. But, that hadn't changed anything with Shane, if anything it seemed to distance them more.

"You have pretty eyes." Shane declared with wonder, looking into her big blue eyes. "That's why I fell in love with you, 'cause blue is my favourite and you have blue eyes." Miley winced at his words, he wasn't in love with her, she had to remind herself that. He was just drunk.

"Drink your coffee, Shane, you need to sober up before I take you home." Miley urged and he shook his head frantically.

"Can't. Can't be sober, I'm not brave when I'm not drinking, Miles, it makes me brave and the hero has to be brave." Shane denied again and she sighed. "It-it's like Superman!" He grinned at his sudden epiphany. "Superman is brave and-and a hero and Lois loves him, but-but... But, she don't love Clark, Miles." Shane looked like he was about to cry. "I'm Clark, and when I drink I can be Superman 'cause the alc-the alc-... The drinking stuff makes me brave like Superman." He nodded earnestly to back up his statement.

"I prefer Batman." Miley said shortly and Shane shrunk down.

"Did you know when-when you was sleeping I watch you from my window." Shane said and Miley sighed yet again. "And when I have sex-" She squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't to hear this, it was hard enough on her heart knowing it happened at all without knowing the details. "-I leave the curtains open and the light on so you know I'm home."

"That's-that's great, Shane." Miley swollowed a lump in her throat and tried to hold in the tears. "Let's get you home so you can sleep it off." She couldn't stay around him anymore. She stood up and pulled him up after her, groaning under his weight as he leaned on her to keep himself up. Shane rambled incoherently as Miley dragged him over to his house next door and up to his room. "There you go." Shane fell unceremoniously on his bed with a groan and Miley looked around; it was still mostly the same room it had all been, but Shane was the same boy anymore. She looked over and could see straight into her room; that was the place she would see him bring endless girls to have meaningless sex with in this very room.

"Wait-wait, Miles." Shane said, struggling to sit up. "I have-I have to tell you." He said and she went over.

"Tell me in the morning, Shane, when you know what you're saying." Miley gently pushed him down so he was laying and pulled his blankets over him.

"I know what I'm saying." Shane insisted, trying to sit up again. "Please, Princess? It's 'mportant."

"Drunk Shane doesn't get to call me that." Miley said softly, sitting on the bed next to him and he abruptly pulled her down to a laying position. "Shane."

"When I have sex with those other girls, Princess." The very wording of that sentence hurt and Miley let out a slight whimper. "I squeeze my eyes shut real tight and I fuck them real hard." Miley looked away as the tears started falling. "'Cause if I squeeze my eyes shut I can pretend that they're you, and I can pretend it's you screaming when I fuck them hard." Her breath caught for a minute and her heart stopped before she shook her head. He was drunk she had to remind herself.

"I have to go home, Shane, let me go." Miley said, struggling to keep her voicec even.

"No." Shane suddenly panicked. "No, no I won't let you go. You're my Princess, I can't let you go." He said frantically. "You're a Princess, Miley, my Princess Pretty Eyes... But, I'm not a hero."

"Please stop calling me that?" Miley begged desperately. "Please?"

"I wish I was a hero, the hero and Princess fall in love and get married in the end, but I'm not the hero so you won't love me." Miley saw the moonlight reflect of Shane's face and she reached up to touch the wet spots. He was crying. In sixteen years Miley had only seen Shane cry a handful of times. "I always loved you, Miley, always, even when I was little I knew I loved you. But, now you don't love me like I love you." Miley's breath caught again. "I still love you the same, I still love you like a Mommy and Daddy love each other..." Miley choked out a sob and Shane let out a sleepy sigh, holding her in his tight grasp. "Promise you won't tell Miley I'm in love with her? 'Cause she don't love me like that, I been in love with Princess Miley for long..." Shane yawned and all Miley could was lay there crying. Why couldn't he say this when he was sober? Why couldn't he actually feel this way about her? "For long time... 'M in live with Miley, but she too good for me..." Shane sighed a little and held her tighter. "Miley too good to love me."

_**Age Of Love**_

"Fuck." Shane groaned, holding his head through the hangover when he woke up.

"Get up, Shane." Sandy snapped, walking into her 19-year-old sons room, banging the door open loudly.

"What the fuck, Mom?" Shane groaned, rolling over and covering his head.

"Up. Now. Shane Anthony Gray." Sandy persisted, swatting him.

"Alright, fine, I'm up, what do you want?" He demanded, forcing his eyes open against the blinding morning light.

"I want you to get up, march yourself next door and apologise to that poor girl who you just put through Hell." Sandy snapped, throwing a set of clean clothes at him and his eyes widened.

"Miley?" He felt himself pale in horror. "What did I do? Did I hurt her? Oh, God, I never want hurt Miley, not Miley."

"Well, you didn't touch her, Shane." Sandy sighed and he let out a breath of relief. "But, you did torture that girl and you need to sort yourself out."

"What did I do?" Shane asked desperately, he couldn't imagine ever hurting Miley. She was Miley, she was a Princess, she was perfect.

"Well, I know one thing, you dragged her over here and you kept saying that you loved her and that you weren't good enough for her." Sandy said and Shane paled even more.

"Oh, God, no?" He begged, he couldn't have told her, he'd spent so long trying to stop himself from feeling that way because he knew she'd be better off without him.

"And you know what? You're right, you're not good enough for her, you're not the son I raised who worshipped the very ground she walked on." Sandy continued and Shane shot his head up, he never expected to hear that from his Mom. But, then he dropped his head, it was true though. "Sort yourself out, Shane, Miley has been in love with you for years, but I'm sure that she never imagined the first time you telling her you loved her back you would be drunk. You dragged her over here and you wouldn't let her leave and she spent all night crying because she thinks you only said any of that because you were drunk and you didn't mean it."

_**Age Of Love**_

_A drunk mind speaks a sober heart_

Miley frowned as she read the note over. It had been taped to her front door when she got home the day after Shane's drunk confession. It was in his handwriting, but she had no idea what it meant. The doorbell rang and Miley sighed, just what she needed; visitors after the night from Hell.

"Shane!" Miley looked at him shocked, usually after he got drunk he'd avoid her at all costs. Then again, he usually did the same thing when he was drunk instead of coming over and breaking her heart.

"Did-did you get my note?" He looked hesitant, he sounded nervous.

"Yeah... What about it?" Miley asked, letting him in.

"I'm an idiot, Miley, a Royal fucking idiot." Shane ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Everything I said, everything I did, for years. I've been the biggest fucking idiot in the universe." Miley sighed and sat on the couch as Shane sat on the coffee table. "I'm sorry. About everything; about last night, about the last year... About the last couple of years. I never wanted to hurt you, you're the last person I would ever want see hurt, and yet I did it; I hurt you, I kept hurting you." Shane groaned and tugged on the ends of his hair. "A drunk mind speaks a sober heart." He said and she looked at him curriously. "It-it means that-it means that I'm too much of a coward to tell you the truth when I'm sober and I have to be a drunk asshole to tell you I've been in love with you for years." Miley's jaw dropped open. "I'm really bad at this, I should have thought it over more, but I couldn't wait, I couldn't wait and chicken out again like the coward I am." Shane hesitantly reached for Miley's hands.

"Don't toy with me, Shane, I don't want your pity." Miley turned away and pulled her hands back.

"It's not pity, Miley, never pity, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years, but I was too much of a coward to tell you because I knew you wouldn't feel the same and you'd be better off without me." Shane insisted desperately, moving from the edge of the coffee table next to her. "Mom said you were crying all night because of me, because you thought I only said I love you because I was drunk, I had to tell you the truth. I couldn't let you hurt thinking that I didn't love you." Miley looked away, biting her lip to keep from crying again. "I did only say it because I was drunk."

"Just stop, Shane, just stop, I don't want to hear it." Miley stood up and turned her back. "Just leave, I can take a hint, okay?"

"Clearly not." Shane followed her, he finally had the courage to tell her, he wasn't going to let her walk away. "Just let me finish; I did only tell you last night because I was drunk... But, that's only because I was scared; I was scared to tell you when I was sober, I was scared that you wouldn't the same, I was scared because I'm not good enough for you. I love you, Miles, and I'm sorry that I had to be drunk to tell you, and that I hurt you so much." Shane grabbed Miley's wrist and turned her to look at him, tears were sparkling in her pretty blue eyes and running down her soft porcelain cheeks. "Don't cry, Miley." He reached up to brush her tears away, cupping her face. "I love you, Miles, I love you so much." Shane leaned down and for the first time since the day on the beach that summer in Georgia he pressed his lips against hers.

Shane had a habit of kissing Miley.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that makes some of you happy? Happy enough to review?<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	18. 17 Years

**_17 YEARS_**

"Where are we going?" Miley giggled with Shane's hands over her eyes.

"It's a surprise." Shane replied in her ear, his voice husky in her ear. She bit her lip and stumbled a little as she tried to figure out where her boyfriend was taking her. Boyfriend. She still couldn't believe Shane was her boyfriend, she was his girlfriend. They had been dating since theday after he got drunk. And they'd been exclusive as weel, Shane hadn't so much as even looked at another girl.

"Please, Shay?" She pleaded sweetly and he laughed, kissing her temple.

"We're almost there, Babe." He assured and she sighed. "Don't worry." He nipped her ear lightly and she could feel him grinning. "I don't bite."

"Yes you do." She shot back, she still had the hickey's to prove that he did bite. "Don't lie, Shane Anthony."

"Fine." Shane grinned, nipping her ear again. "I do bite. A lot. But, you know you like it." He teased.

"Are we there yet?" Miley whined after a minute and Shane chuckled.

"Right here." Shane took his hand away and Miley blinked her eyes open. Before her was the old tree-house in the Gray's backyard. Miley turned to him in confussion and he grinned, gesturing for her to climb up.

"You know, I was expecting a little more." Miley called down as she climbed up. Shane rolled his eyes and started follwoing her up. "I take that back." Miley breathed, sitting in the candle-lit treehouse with scattered rose petals all around, blankets, and a picnic basket. "This is beautiful, Shay."

"Happy anniversary." Shane grinned, holding her and kissing her. "I love you, Miley."

"I love you, Shane." Miley parroted back, lobing the simple fact that she didn't have to hide it anymore, that not only was there a chance that he felt the same, but he had made the first move, he'd kissed her and and held her and hadn't let her go until he'd pronounced his love at least a dozen times.

"I know it's not a white horse and picnic on the beach..." Shane looked abashed as he started pulling out food from the basket. The dream date he'd described in Georgia had been their first date after the drunk confession incident.

"It's perfect." Miley breathed, fingering one of the blankets. After the picnic the two were laying down in the treehouse, cuddled up to each other. "Truth or dare?" Miley whispered after a while.

"Truth." Shane decided after a moment of surprise.

"When was the first time you thought you liked me... As more than a friend?" She asked softly and Shane smiled, absently playing with a piece of her hair.

"Always." He answered, "when I gave you my Batman ears, I never let anyone else touch my Batman ears. And when I kissed you on my fifth birthday." Shane grinned and Miley smiled, that was long before she could even remember, but she still had the Batman ears. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Miley smiled, her fingers tracing the contours of his m uscled chest through his shirt.

"What are you thinking? Right now, what are you thinking?" Shane asked.

"I love you." Miley replied, leaning up so she could look down at him. "I-" She became nervous. "I want to make love with you." Shane sat up too and looked at her.

"Miley-" Shane didn't know what to say, they'd never talked about it before, but he never wanted her to do anything she didn't want to.

"I'm ready now, Shay, I want to be with you, I want it to be you, now and forever." Miley said ernestly, it was no secret that she was a virgin, especially after that day when she was six in Shane's room, her father had kept an extra close eye on her around boys after that. Especially Shane. And Miley very rarely went on dates after other than Shane and the months she dated Nate.

"Don't-don't feel like you have to, Miles." Shane murmured, trying to contain himself. His reputation was even bigger than hers as a virgin; his previous exploits with girls was widely known, he certainly had a rep for making love and breaking hearts. Miley sometimes felt nervous that he'd had sex and would get bored with her because she didn't do it. But, she was ready now. Every time she'd ever thought of sex Shane was the only one she ever wanted to be with.

"I don't feel like I have to, Shane, I want to. I want to be with you in every way possible; emotionally, mentally, physically."

"God, I love you, Princess." Shane muttered out before attaching his lips ot Miley's. "Are you sure?" Shane worried when Miley slowly pulled her top of her head exposing her lacy white bra.

"I'm sure." Miley nodded, kissing him again and as the scented cadles burned lower their clothes came off to the point where they were both naked. Shane kissed down Miley's body and gently spread her legs, his fingers and tongue moving towards the place he'd barely touched once when he was nine. "Oh, God, Shay..." Miley moaned with two of Shane's fingers inside her and his tongue teasing her clit. "Shay... So good, Shay..." Her hips bucked up and she started to quiver as her orgasm washed over her. Shane sat back and fumbled for a minute to tear open the condom package and slip it on his pulsating, hard, thick manhood.

"Just-just say stop if it hurts too much?" Shane said as he hovered over her. "Promise?"

"Promise." Miley vowed, leaning up to kiss him. Shane kept kissing Miley tenderly, their tongues tangled and his fingers laced with hers on either side of her head. Shane carefully pushed his penis inside her slick, wet, tight opening and he immediately felt her clench around him.

"I love you, Miley." Shane reminded in her ear as he continued to move slowly, taking his young loves virginity. Miley should have been his first and only, and from that night when he drunkenly admitted his feelings he hadn't been with anyone else, and he never would be. Miley was his only.

* * *

><p><strong>Will this series ever really be finished? 'Cause I mean, I'm doing a chapter for every year of Miley's life... Miley's going to keep getting older and older, so this story could very well keep going and going... But, when it get's to 19 I'll put it as complete until she turns 20. So only 2 more chapters left for now :(<strong>

**Please review :)**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	19. 18 Years

_**18 YEARS**_

Shane sat back on Miley's bed as he watched her run around her room looking for the perfect outfit. He was tempted to tell her to go naked, but she was stressed enough without him being an insufferable horndog... Those were her words, not his.

"What about this?" Miley turned to him, holding a pair of faded jeans and a baby blue tee.

"That's hot, Babe." Shane said, having learned early in the day that saying anything was 'fine' was a very bad idea. "Now come relax with me; this is the day it's finally over, the point is that you get a whole summer of no more stressing, no more school."

"I can't relax yet, Shay." Miley denied, Shane's eyes glued to her body when she started to pull her pajamas off, leaving her body naked for his pleasure. "I have the ceremony, the photo's, the fans, Mam'aw is here for me which means Dad's gonna be stress eating till-" Shane got off his girlfriends bed and moved over, stopping her from talking with his lips covering hers.

"Baby, relax." He commanded again, his hands moving around her, one holding her to him on her hip, the other resting idly on her ass. "It's _your_ graduation, you don't owe your fans anything." Shane told her, swaying them together the way he knew calmed her. Earlier in the year Miley had told the world the truth; that she was Hannah Montana, it was a big step, especially taking their relationship worldwide, but Shane would never let Miley go for anything. "And you Dad and Mam'aw are not your responsibility. All you have to do is look like your regular sexy self when you get your diploma."

"Which I need a cute outfit to do." Miley replied, squirming and wriggling a little so she could turn back to her closet. As Miley turned Shane's hands roamed her body, one hand ending on her hip and other casually resting dangerously close to the inside of her thighs, causing her breath to catch for a moment.

"Go for a skirt." Shane murmured in her ear, nipping at her earlobe. "Show off those legs... So sexy."

"Slow down, Cowboy." Miley teased, stepping away form him and he whined, trying to reach for her again. "Go sit down, I need to shower and get ready before Dad comes in here and finds me naked with my boyfriend." She shooed him off and he pouted, but obeyed, sitting back on her bed and watching her waltz around her room before she pecked his lips and retreated into her private bathroom.

_**Age Of Love**_

"When did life get so hard?" Miley groaned, falling down on her bed at the end of the day; graduation had been going good until the camera wouldn't work for Mam'aw, then Rico and Joanie had started a fight and fan photo session, then fancy snooty tea with Mam'aw turned into an autograph session followed by a fight with the grandmother in question.

"What's so hard about it?" Shane asked, laying next to her. "I love you, you love me, we're the only ones here right now so we're all that matters right now."

"I love how simply your brain works." Miley shook her head in amusement.

"'Course it's simple." Shane agreed with a slight roll of his eyes. "There's a sixteenth for school; a sixteenth for Jase, Nate and Trev. An eighth for music and movie and stuff." He listed and she laughed, music got a higher ranking than his own brothers. "An eighth for everything else." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "And five eighths for you." Shane suddenly moved on top of her. "Because you're the most important thing in the whole world."

"You're sweet, Baby." Miley leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

"So how does it feel to finally be done with high school?" Shane asked and Miley laughed.

"Like crap, at least in high school I knew I had the same old boring thing coming tomorrow." Miley explained.

"Well, it's the same old thing every summer, but you coming to Georgia?" Shane asked, "I can promise it won't be boring."

"I could use a vacation." Miley smiled and sat up. "'Member last summer, Shay?" Miley blushed shyly, last summer she had still been a virgin, but that was one of the sexual experiences she'd had leading up to losing her virginity to Shane in the treehouse.

"Like I could forget." Shane grinned, the memories of Miley writhing and moaning his name as she orgasmed for the first time was burned into his mind. "This summer will be ten times better."

"Remember when I was fourteen and you were seventeen and we were in Georgia?" Miley asked after a couple of minutes of just being able to relax and cuddle into her Shay.

"Yeah." Shane hummed, he remembered a lot about that summer, but the thing that stood out most was Miley saying she loved Nate. His little brother. "That was the first time you felt me. I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." He joked, trying to get his girl blurting out his brothers name from his head. Miley swatted his chest and glared playfully at him.

"Is your mind ever not thinking about sex?" She scolded lightly.

"My minds always on you." Shane replied with a soft smile, brushing a lock of her hair from her face. Miley blushed and looked away.

"I love you, Shay." Miley said, kissing him softly. "Anyways, remember when we were playing truth or dare and I wouldn't choose truth?"

"How could I forget?" Shane grumbled, laying back on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"I lied." Miley revealed, it was a secret that only Lilly had known since that night on the beach. Shane's head snapped to Miley, waiting for her to continue. "When Jason asked me who I loved I lied." She took a slow breath. "I was gonna say I loved you." Miley kept her eyes studiously on the ceiling above them. "I was scared, I was going to ask how you felt about before but I chickened out."

"You asked me what my perfect date." Shane recalled, the same date he'd described had been their first date together. "When I said it I was thinking of you." He admitted, he'd told her that before, it still made her smile and blush.

"I was going to ask you _who_ your perfect date would be with, but I got scared instead." Miley continued, "then when Jase asked me I was scared again; I started to say it was you. "She wasn't sure if anyone had caught her fumble in her words. "But, you're eyes got all wide and you looked horrified so I lied and said it wasn't you."

"Miley." Shane sat up again and looked down at her. Miley finally let her eyes fall to his beautifuul face. "It was always you, Miley, always." He smiled sweetly at her, she was convinced she was the only who ever saw that sweet smile. "And if my eyes got wide it wasn't horror. Never horrow with you, Miles, it was hope."

"I'm sorry I lied, Shay." Miley mumbled, feeling llike an idiot.

"So am I, that could have been almost two years I could have called you mine." Shane grumbled, moving over Miley and cupping her face to make her look at him. "But, I have you now and that's all that matters. And this time when we go to Georgia I get to show off and brag that the most beautiful girl in the whole Universe is mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so when I started writing this I had no idea where it was going... And when I finished writing this I had no idea where it ended up... :P<strong>

**So, there's only one more chapter of this until after November when Miley turns 20, so once 19 is up I'll start uploading the long-promised Miley/Liam story everyone's been asking for :)**

**And I'm really disapointed that I only got 1 review for the last chapter of Queen Diaries (thank-you).**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	20. 19 Years

_**19 YEARS**_

Miley, Lilly and Shane all lived together in an off-campus apartment near Stanford after Shane had transfered colleges to be closer to his Miley. The apartment in question was now covered in tinsel and other Christmas decorations.

"Hey, Baby." Shane grinned, dropping his keys in the bowl as he came through the front door. Miley was sitting on the floor of the living area with wrapping paper, ribbons and bows scattered around her.

"What are you doing here?" She jumped up, her eyes wide as she ran over to him. "DON'T LOOK!"

"Woah, Baby, what's wrong?" Shane held her arms and his eyes automatically scanned her body to make sure she was okay.

"You can't see your present." Miley explained, turning him so he was facing the opposite way.

"You're a dork sometimes, Babe." Shane shook his head with amusement.

"Hey." Miley protested, a cute pout forming on her lips.

"But, I love you for it." Shane smiled warmly, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Baby." Miley smiled and hugged him before pulling back. "But, you can't see your present."

"I promise I'll be surprised on Christmas." Shane whined childishly.

"No." She said firmly. "Now go to our room and do your homework while I finish wrapping." She commanded; they technically had a three-bedroom apartment, and both her father and his parents thought they had a bedroom each, but Miley wasn't going to be the one to tell her Dad that she shared a bed with her boyfriend of three years. He'd probably make her move back home.

"Yes, Dear." Shane teased, kissing her lips, obediently walking to their room, not before he tried to get a peak at what was hiding in all the paper in the living area though. Shane's gift to Miley wasn't ready either; he'd baught it, and it didn't exactly need wrapping, but he didn't know how to give it to her, that was the problem. Shane sat on the bed they'd shared since school started and sighed, this was possibly the biggest move in their relationship so far and he didn't want to screw it up and have her say no. God, what would he do if she said no? Would they be able to go back to their relationship? Would she break up with him? The thought made his blood freeze in his vains.

_**Age Of Love**_

On Christmas eve every year Miley and Shane's parents would let their kids stay up and open one of their presents at midnight, then they'd go to bed so 'Santa' could come. This was the first Christmas eve Miley had spent away from her family, they were going back to Malibu in the morning to make it for Christmas lunch and dinner, but they were keeping up the tradition. Well... Miley and Shane were keeping up the tradition since Lilly had gone to Georgia to spend the Holidays with her mother.

"Baby?" Shane nuzzled her hair lightly.

"Hmm?" Miley hummed tiredly.

"You wanna open presents?" Shane offered and her eyes flew open.

"I wanna open yours." Miley decided, suddenly more awake. She was possitive that once Shane opened hers present they wouldn't get around to her opening one.

"Okay." Shane let out a breath, moving over to the tree and picking up the small, black box with the red bow on top. "I can do this." He muttered to himself before turning back to face Miley.

"Shay?" Miley asked and he looked up, the look of love in her eyes making him smile and kneel in front of her. "Shane?" Miley repeated, her voice shakey.

"Princess." Shane started nervously. "I love you, Princess." He handed her the little black box and waited anxiously as she took it with shakey hands, undoing the ribbon on top and opening the top to tip out another, smaller box. A jewellery box.

"Shane?" Miley whispered again, her heart racing.

"I'm not proposing." Shane assured and Miley let out a breath. She loved him more than anything in her life, but neither of them were ready for marriage. "But..." He licked his lips as she opened it to reveal a ring. A white gold ring with a small heart-shaped diamond in the middle. "It's a promise." Shane continued, picking the ring out. "A promise to love you forever, a promise to get engaged when we're done with college, a promise to be everything you could ever need or want." Miley looked at him with wide, teary eyes.

"I love you, Shay." Miley flung herself into his arms.

"I love you, Miles." Shane whispered back, relaxing slightly, he'd got through it. "Is-is that a yes?"

"It's a million yeses." Miley replied, wiping her eyes as she pulled away. Shane gently grabbed her hand and kissed the back before sliding the ring onto her ring finger. A perfect fit. He kissed her lips tenderly and smiled, so far this was the perfect Christmas. They stayed like for a while until inspirationg struck Miley and she pulled away, crawling to the brightly decorated tree. "Merry Christmas, Shay." She blushed, handing him a medium sized box carefully wrapped with a heart-shaped card on the front. Shane grinned as he took it, shaking it emphatically, excited by the thuds he heard inside.

"Oh." Shane uttered when he tore the paper off and lifted the lid on the box. "Wow." Miley blushed and avoided his eyes. Shane had wide eyes as he picked out the ruby red hand cuffs. "Jesus!" A box of Christmas condoms was in his other hand as he looked at his girlfriend with wonder in his wide brown eyes. "I think it's time for bed." Shane decided abruptly, keeping hold of the condoms, cuffs, and picking up the little Christmas wreath vibrating cock ring as well. Then he grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for the long wait :(<strong>

**And the next wait is even longer since I'm not updating the 20th year until Miley is actually 20-years-old in real life.**

**Also. If you haven't already checked them out, I'm up to chapter 24 of Queen Diaries and I don't want to update until I get 5 reviews for the chapter because I'm feeling really underapreciated right now.**

**Reviews?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	21. 20 Years

_**20 Years**_

"You look stunning." Shane praised when he saw her; a beautiful pale pink dress made of silk or something like it that clung to her curves perfetly, a pair of strappy heels that just made him want to drool they made her legs look so long. Her hair styled in loose curls framing her face and Shane just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

"Thank-you." Miley blushed, looking down at her hands shyly. "You look extremely handsome too." She looked up at him through her long lashes, he was in a tux complete with bowtie and boutonniere the same pale pink as Miley's dress.

"Nothing on you, Babe." Shane grinned down at her. "I wanna kiss you so bad right now."

"Only if you don't mess up my make-up." Miley conditioned, smiling up at him and stepping closer. Shane leaned down and cupped her face tenderly, pressing his lips to her soft, pink, glossy ones.

"Are you ready yet-?" Jackson walked into the living room, making the young couple jump apart. "Woah." Jackson dramatically covered his eyes. "Get a room."

"Do we have time?" Shane asked, brightening up.

"Shane." Miley hissed, flushing red.

"Don't let Dad hear you say that." Jackson warned, rolling his eyes. "He still hasn't forgiven you for whatever happened when you were nine and Miley was six." Miley coughed and blushed, looking away. It may have been 14 years ago, Miley still remembered the first time she'd seen Shane's boy parts. She didn't know it until six years later, and it hadn't occured to her until she was 15 that what they had been about to do before he father walked in was sex.

"It was two months before I got to see my Princess again." Shane whispered sadly. He stepped close to Miley again and moved his hand around her waist, holding her possessively.

"We need to go." Miley gasped, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Come on, they only wait for the Bride and Groom, not the best man and bridesmaid."

"Fine." Shane grumbled, rolling his eyes when Miley removed his hands from her body.

"Gee, don't look so happy." Jackson said sarcastically.

"Go tell Sienna we need to leave." Miley ordered her brother. "And you." She turned to her boyfriend. "Put a smile on your face, dang flabit, it's your brothers wedding day."

"Anything for you, Baby." Shane grinned, pecking her cheek lightly.

"Why are you so resistant today?" Miley asked, reaching up to fix his bowtie. "You should be happy for Jason."

"I am." Shane shrugged sheepishly. "I just... I always wanted to marry you first. I've been in love with you for twenty years, Jason's only known Caroline for three years." Shane stomped his foot childishly. "Why does he get to marry her first?"

"Don't be a baby, Shay." Miley rolled her eyes, hugging his around the middle and looking up at him. "Let Jase have his day and when we get married it'll be all about us."

"Well, I guess I waited twenty years already." Shane sighed and I smiled. "What's twenty more months? Especially when I get you forever."

"Twenty months?" Miley hummed questioningly. "August?"

"Maybe." Shane shrugged sheepishly. "Summer wedding on the beach where we had our first date." He'd given thought to this, Miley realised. "After I propose properly, of course."

"You don't need to propose." Miley shook her head, blushing lightly in that cute way that Shane loved. "You already did, last Christmas."

"Last Christmas was a promise, Princess." Shane laughed, brushing a curled tendril of chestnut hair behind her ear. "Besides, I haven't even asked your Dad for your hand yet."

"Okay, let's go." Sienna announced, coming downstairs from where she'd been getting ready in the guest room before they had to head to the Church.

"Dude." Jackson shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. "Hands off my sister in front of me." Shane rolled his eyes as he stepped back from Miley and held out his arm for her.

"Stunning." Shane whispered in Miley's ear again as he held the car door open for her. Before long dusk was falling and the Church pews were filled with all Jason and Caroline's friends and family. The music started and once again Shane held out his arm for his beloved. Miley smiled and looped her hand through the crook of his arm as they walked down the aisle; Shane as Jason's Best Man and Miley as one of Caroline's Bridesmaids. Nate - a Groomsman - and one of the other Bridesmaids followed. Shane kissed Miley's cheek before they parted. When the Bridal March started Miley smiled wistfully for when it would be her and Shane getting married.

_**Age Of Love**_

"Mister Stewart?" Shane asked nervously at the reception for Jason and Caroline's wedding. It was the Father/Daughter dance and Caroline and her father were dancing across the otherwise empty floor.

"Shane." Robby Ray nodded the younger man.

"I wanted to ask you something, Mister Stewart." Shane started, his eyes absently flickering over to Miley, standing in a corner with his and Caroline's Mom.

"Little late to ask, isn't it, Boy?" Robby shook his head and Shane looked puzzled. "I already know you're sleeping with my baby girl, and that ring on her finger isn't exatly something between two friends." Shane winced and Robby sighed. "She's my baby, Shane, and I knew you were gonna be the one to take he from me ever since you were the one she wanted to hold her hand and kiss her boo boos when Nate pushed her on her second birthday."

"I don't mean to take her from you." Shane mumbled, feeling guilty.

"I know you don't." Robby muttered, watching his daughter as well. He tugged at his bowtie until it hung loose around his neck. "You love my baby as much as I do, don't you?"

"I love Miley more than anything." Shane whispered and Robby sighed again.

"So do it." The older man said, making Shane look confused again. "Go ahead, Boy, ask."

"Could I have your permission to ask for Miley's hand in marriage?" Shane asked, his hand in his pocked, fumbling with the key he kept on him at all times, that unlocked the moneybox he kept in his underwear drawer that he'd been filling for the last 18 years ever since his Dad told him that a man gives a girl a ring when he loves her and wants to marry her.

"Her hand, and her heart, have always been yours, Shane." Robby sighed and Shane let out a breath. "You have my permission, Shane, but shouldn't you have asked before you proposed?"

"The ring last Christmas wasn't an engagement." Shane muttered, more relaxed. He wanted to do it right; Miley was her own woman, independant and powerful, but he knew she liked things a little old fashioned. So he asked her father for her hand like he knew she secretly wanted. "It was a promise. I know she wanted me to ask you and I wouldn't do anything until you said yes, even if it took twenty more years."

"We may have left Tennessee when she was barely six months, but Miley's always been an independant, strong, old fashioned girl." Robby shook his head, as if not quite understanding how that happened. "You make my daughter happy and that's all the permission you need."

"Thank-you, Mister Stewart." Just then Miley excused herself from his and Caroline's mothers and came over, smiling at the two most important men in her life.

"Hi, Daddy." Miley curled herself into Shane's side. "What are you guys talking about over here?" She turned her big blue eyes up on Shane.

"Nothing much." Shane hummed, kissing her temple. "I love you, Miles."

"I love you too, Shaney." Miley smiled, kissing his lips lightly. She knew something had been going on in their conversation, but considering they seemed amicable she wouldn't press it, they were he two most important men and it was important for her for them to get along.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you wanted Miley and Shane's wedding, but I hope you still like this. The long awaited 20th moment of Miley and Shane. It's hard to believe Miley's alreeady 20... Who else remembers watching Hannah Montana when she was 14? Time just flies, doesn't it?<strong>

**HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY MILEY!**

**6th update for Miley's birthday... I think there's only one left after this.**

**Another year gone, so this won't be updated for another whole year.**

**Everyone wish Miley a happy birthday :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	22. 21 Years

_**21 YEARS**_

Miley let out a sigh as the sun glinted in her eyes, using her hand to futiley block it out as she sat in the over-crowded stands.

"Here." Nate handed her an old, worn baseball cap to help with her sun problem. She recognised it of course, it had been Jason's first when he started playing baseball in high school. Then he'd given it to her Shane when he'd been nervous about trying out for the team in his Freshman year of high school. Seemingly as a tradition it had made it's way to Nate during high school, though Miley wasn't sure the poor old thing would survive to be given to Trevor this Fall.

"Thanks." Miley smiled gratefully, she wasn't here alone. When it came to Shane she would never be alone, but always alone at the same time. Sandy, Tom, Jason, Nate, Trevor, her Dad, and Jackson were all there as well and they all loved him too... But, they didn't love him like she did. No-one loved Shane like she did.

"When is this going to start?" Trevor demanded impatiently on her other side.

"Hopefully soon." Miley mumbled, of course, trust the school to hold a Graduation ceremony on the hottest day of Summer. No joke, the weather man had said that this was expected to be the hottest day of the year and they were all sitting on hot metal bleachers outside in the glaring sun, crammed between thousands of people all there to celebrate some other student graduating college.

Shane had been counting down to this day for most of his life; he'd had his high school graduation marked on a calendar since a month after he started first grade. Then he'd started college and Miley was actually surprised he didn't combust at the thought of more school. Let's face it, the boy wasn't built for school, he had a wild Spirit. But, he was _her_ wild Spirit; and he was graduating Standford today with a Bachelor in Fine Arts centering on creative writing doubled with a minor in music.

"Do you see him?" Sandy bubbled nervously at the end of the group; her husband Tom was to her left with Jason between him and Nate who was on Miley's right with Jackson and her Dad on Trevors left to round out the group.

"Honey, he's fine, he's graduating Stanford, it's more than we ever hoped for Shane." Tom tried to sooth his wife, Miley rolled her eyes. She loved the Grays like a second family, but they always underestimated her boy.

"Third row, fifty-second from the left." Miley spoke up, acutely aware of everyone in their group turning to stare at her. It really shouldn't be that much of a surprise that she knew exactly where he was in a mass of people that big. She was atuned to him; she'd been trying to attach herself to him since she was barely six months old.

"How can you possibly see him from here? They all look exactly the same." Nate rolled his eyes and she rolled hers right back at him.

"Shane's different." Miley shrugged as if that explained everything; maybe for her it did.

The school band started playing and Miley sat up a little straighter; she was aware of Sandy starting to sob like she did at all of her sons big life events lately, and Tom was recording the whole thing on his video camera, and the little girl sitting behind her hadn't stopped tittering since she recognised her... But, this as Shane's day, and just like almost every day since she was a baby the second Lucas son had her undivided attention.

After the band finished playing there were a bunch of speeches from teachers, the Dean, department heads, and even some people who had nothing to do with the school. The names started with Andrew Anders and Miley knew there was a long way to go. From Anders to Bartullin to Crape - poor guy - they first announced their name, their major, their minor - if they had one - and their GPA before handing over the diploma, shaking hands, posing for photos... Then, they'd move onto the next person in line until they were off the stage.

A, B, C, D, E, F, G...

"Gray, Shane!" The row Miley was sitting it exploded with noise. Her boy was on stage in a silly gown with the little tassle falling in his eyes as he grinned goofily and accepted his diploma.

"That's my boy." Miley whispered proudly - not that anyone heard her over the noise of the rest of his family.

When Shane reached the end of his hand shaking line he looked out to the crowd, his eyes searching for the one face he wanted. Once Miley was in his sights he smiled and lifted his arm into the air and pointed in her direction; their unspoken sign of 'I love you'.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I went in hoping to do so much more than a few lines of dialogue and a graduation. But, it turned out like this and I hope you like it :D<strong>


End file.
